Bitter Winter
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: end - Jadi... Hanya belajar melupakanku dari sekarang. Belajarlah membenciku. Karena aku tidak bisa lama lama berada di sisimu.                         GENDERSWITCH! Budayakan RnR!
1. prolog

**Bitter Winter**

**Pairing :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOG<strong>_

Air matanya menggenang. Pandangannya yang kabur melihat sosok namja itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu hingga menyakitinya. Dalam. Sangat dalam. Hanya dengan beberapa kata itu telah menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berjuta keping. Dia memegang dadanya yang tercekat dan sakit. Begitu sakitnya. Kakinya yang serasa lumpuh mulai ditekannya ketanah. Badannya bangkit. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan pelan. Indahnya salju musim dingin yang berterbangan dari langit diabaikannya. Dinginnya angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya tak membuatnya menggigil lagi. Ramainya orang orang yang lalu lalang tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang dadanya. Tangan kirinya menggantung dan dibiarkan berayun sesuai irama tubuhnya. Kakinya lunglai tak bertenaga dipaksa untuk tetap berjalan. Air matanya yang menetes sejak tadi dibiarkan berjalan melalui pipi hingga dagunya. Langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang dada, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Kepalanya menunduk memandang apa yang dipegangnya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati menggantung di lehernya. Memandang benda itu dadanya bertambah sesak. Tangan kirinya ikut naik dan melepas kalung itu dengan kasar. Tangan kirinya hendak membuang kalung itu namun hatinya tak berkenan. Diremasnya kalung itu dengan tangan kanannya. Isakannya menjadi jadi. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya meredakan isakan tangisnya. Genggaman tangan kanannya yang berisi kalung itu didekapnya dalam dada. Matanya yang basah memandang langit yang menurunkan banyak salju lembut itu, sembab dan penuh kesakitan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ini baru prolognya ya…<strong>

**Kalau mau tau lanjutnya, please reviews ^^**

**Kamsahamnida :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p><strong>_<strong>HeeChul POV_

"Chullie-ah!" Suara seseorang yang terdengar di telingaku. Aku langsung membalikkan badan. Kulihat seorang namja yang kukenal membawa tas ransel ditangan kanannya dan kantong plastik di tangan kirinya

"Wae, Oppa? Kenapa kau datang di saat jam istirahat begini?" Aku berjalan menghampiri namja itu yang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah yang agak terbuka.

"Ini, Ummamu menitipkan ini padaku." Kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya kini berpindah tangan ke tanganku. Ku intip apa isinya, ternyata bekalku yang ketinggalan.

"Oh.. Ternyata aku melupakan ini. Gomapta, Oppa…" Sahutlku kecil sambil tersenyum padanya

"Ya sudah.. aku mau berangkat kuliah dulu… lain kali jangan ketinggalan lagi! Kau merepotkan ummamu dan juga aku!" Ujarnya meledek sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan

"Huuu! Nggak ikhlas gitu? Ya sudah sana pergi pergi!" Aku balik meledek nya dan menendang kakinya pelan.

"Annyeong yeoja galak!" Dia memeletkan lidahnya dan mengenakan helmnya serta mulai menyalakan mesin motornya

"Dasar! Namja babooo!" Dia tertawa lalu pergi menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku juga tertawa sambil berbalik menuju kelas.

"Senengnya punya oppa yang super populer plus ganteng!" Suara yeoja menghentikan langkahku

"Kau iri, Teukie-ah?" Aku memandang chinguku ini sembari menaikkan kedua alisku

"Semua yeoja iri padamu, chul-ah! Kau bisa berteman sangat akrab dengan namja itu. Mereka juga tergolong populer kan? Makanya banyak eonni eonni disini baik baik in kamu.. tujuannya ya supaya kamu mau ngenalin mereka ke oppamu itu." Terocos LeeTeuk

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Masa bodo. Aku juga nggak minat merhatiin mereka kok." Ujarku santai.

"Chulie!" Seseorang lagi memanggilku. Aku dan LeeTeuk menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara.

"Wae, eonnideul?" Tanyaku pada kumpulan yang mengahmpiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi… Hankyung oppa kesini ya?" Tanya seseorang yeoja dengan mata berbinar binar

"Ne" Aku menjawab singkat

"Dia… naik motor kan? Omo.. kerennya…" yeoja lain nyambung nanyak. Aku dan LeeTeuk cuma nyengir melihat perlakuan yeoja yeoja aneh ini.

"Eh… eh… ngomong ngomong, tipe cewe idaman Hankyung oppa kaya gimana?" Yang lainnya ikut nyamber pertanyaan. Kalau masalah pertanyaan ginian sih aku beneran males jawab.

"Jujur… aku nggak tahu kalau yang itu… Mianhae eonnideul aku balik ke kelas dulu…" Jawabku menghindari pertanyaan lain sambil menggandeng tangan Teuk akan menyeruak dari kerumunan itu.

"Chakambat! Titip salam ya!" Gerombolan yeoja yeoja itu saling sahut menyahut pengen titip salam.

"Nee! Akan ku sampaikann!" Aku mengeraskan volume suaraku dan masih berusaha menjauh dari mereka.

"Kamsa Chullie! Kau cantikk!" Kali ini suara seperti itu yang bersahut sahutan dan beberapa mencubit pipiku. 'Babo! Babo!' umpatku. Kau pikir tidak sakit apa!

.

"Yeoja gila!" Aku dan LeeTeuk terengah engah namun telah berhasil masuk kelas

"Itulah nasibmu… Siapa suru…" LeeTeuk nafasnya putus nyambung putus nyambung

"Nasib? Banyak yang iri kan? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa ya kubuat Hankyung itu menjadi namja yang jelek." Ujarku tersenyum tipis sambil mengatur nafasku.

Memang banyak yang iri dengan kehidupanku. Aku termasuk di keluarga yang menengah ke atas. Keluargaku begitu harmonis dengan umma yang cantik, appa yang keren, adik laki lakiku yang populer, dan terutama, Seorang namja yang menjadi teman baikku. Hankyung oppa. Aku sudah sekitar 2 tahun mengenal Hankyung. Mungkin perkenalan yang memalukan bagiku.

_**Flasback (Author POV)**_

"Oppa!"

"Wae chagya?"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

…..

Suara terdengar samar samar ditelinga Heechul. Dia memegang ujung pintu. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata telah menumpuk. Ia sedang mengintip kedua namja dan yeoja yang bermesraan itu. Yeoja itu bergelayut dengan manja di lengan namjanya. Hatinya sakit melihat kejadian itu. Namja yang selama ini dipercayainya dan dimana dia menaruh semua cintanya pada namja itu, ternyata hanya omongan palsu. Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya keluar. Dia tak tahan melihat pasangan itu. Langkahnya cepat menuju kursi taman yang jauh dari pemandangan mesra itu. Saat ia meletakan dirinya, tangisnya tumpah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah.

"ini.." Tiba tiba terdengar suara lembut ditelinganya. Seorang namja yang kalem menawarkan tissue kepadanya. Heechul hanya terpana dan cepat cepat menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan badan membelakangi namja itu. Ia mengenal namja itu. Hankyung-ssi namja yang super populer di sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Hankyung masih menyodorkan tissuenya

"Nae… Gwaechana.." Ujar Heechul dengan suara berat sehabis menangis.

Hankyung itu tiba tiba duduk disebelah nya lalu menyentuh bahunya agar Heechul berbalik. Heechul tak mau memandang namja yang belum pernah diajaknya bicara. Hankyung dengan perlahan mengangkat wajah Heechul dan menyeka air matanya dengan tissue. Heechul hanya menurut dan bertanya tanya apa yang diinginkannya sebenarnya?

"Oh… Nae hankyung imnida…" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Hee.. Heechul imnida.." Suara Heechul masih serak. Dengan gugup, dia membalas uluran tangan Hankyung.

"Kau… menangis… karena namja?" Tanyanya perlahan takut menyinggung perasaan Heechul

"hhh.,.. molla… " Heechul memaksakan seulas senyumnya sembari mendengus pelan

"Sudah kau jangan menangis lagi." Hankyung mengusap lembut pipi yeoja yang baru pertama kali dikenalnya itu. Heechul terkejut namun tidak menghndari tangan lembut Hankyung

"Ne… Kamsahamnida." Ujar Heechul pelan dan tercipta rona warna merah di pipinya

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir sesuatu? Hmm.. Kau mau… Pizza?" Tawar Hankyung

"Mwo?" Heechul kembali terkejut "Anii.. kamsa.." Ia menundukan kepalanya sebentar

"Kau tenang saja… aku orang baik baik.." Kata Hankyung lembut

Tentu Heechul tahu Hankyung adalah namja yang kalem dan pengertian. Hanya saja… yah tentunya Heechul merasa malu dan sungkan.

"kok melamun? Ayo!" Ujar Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul.

"Aku… tak mau merepotkanmu" Ujar Heechul menahan tangannya

"Tidak sama sekali" Ujar Hankyung tersenyum manis "Kalau kau tak mau ikut itu malah merepotkan."

"Kau… Aneh.." Ujar Heechul sambil sedikit nyengir

"Biarkan. Ayolah…" Rayu Hankyung.

Singkat cerita, Heechul berhasil dibujuk. Mereka makan di salah satu restoran pizza. Pulangnya, Hankyung mengantar Heechul ke rumahnya. Umma Heechul yang melihat Hankyung pertamanya terkejut karena ini pertama kali Heechul diantar pulang oleh seorang namja. Rumah Hankyung tidak jauh dari rumah Heechul. Dan mereka sering bertemu hingga menjadi akrab.

_**Flasback End**_

.

"Chulll!" Suara ummaku menggelegar hingga menembus earphone yang sedang kupakai

"Mwo?" Sahutku sambil tidak berpindah dari tempatku. Aku sedang sibuk. Ya. Sibuk mendengarkan lagu dan juga membaca majalah.

"Sini!" Balasan dari ummaku.

"Nanti saja! Aku sedang tidak mood!" Sahutku singkat sambil mendengus kesal

"SINI!" Volumenya kini makin naik memaksa kakiku untuk bergerak menuju padanya kalau tidak mau majalah kesayanganku ini disita

"Mwo?" Sahutku memandang yeoja yang sibuk mengiris ikan.

"Tolong kau belikan kecap asin di mini market itu." Kata umma sambil menunjukan jarinya pada uang yang telah ditaruh di meja makan

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruh Ahn Ajuhmma?" Tanyaku. Ahn Ajuhmma adalah pembantu rumah tangga di rumahku.

"Dia sedang kusuruh untuk membereskan kamar Kyu." Jawab umma sambil terus mengiris ikannya

"Kan disuruh dulu bisa, lalu biarkan dia melanjutkan membersihkan kamar Kyu." Jawabku malas malasan. "Ini menjelang malam umma, sudah jam 8."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Laksanakan saja. Atau kau tidak akan sarapan besok?" nah inilah yang kubenci dari ummaku, dia suka mengancam. Pantas saja sifatnya menurun padaku

"Ne! Ne! Aku belikan! Kembaliannya buat aku tapi! Ya! Annyeong!" Sahutku mengambil uang itu dan dengan cepat berlari keluar rumah

"Chul! Itu uangnya besar!" Suara umma terdengar saat aku sudah mencapai pintu rumah. Hah. Abaikan saja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke minimarket.

.

"Ah! Kecap ini!" Seruku senang setelah menemukan yang di maksut ummaku. Aku berjalan menuju kasir

"Chull!" Teriakan seseorang yang tak asing. Aku memutar badan

"Hankyung oppa!" Balasku. Aku menyelesaikan pembayaran ku di kasir dan berjalan mendekati Hankyung oppa

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku ingin keluar saja. Apa kau bisa menemani?" Tanyanya. Rumahku dan Rumah Hankyung oppa tidak terlalu jauh dan masih pada nama jalan yang sama.

"Tentu. Aku akan memberikan ini pada Ummaku dulu ya." Kataku sambil menunjukan barang yang baru saja kubeli

.

"Umma! Ini kecapnya!" Teriakku didepan pintu rumah

"Masuk!" Ujar ummaku yang ku yakin sedang memasak karena baunya sampai ke hidungku

"Ani! Hankyung oppa menungguku diluar, aku mau jalan jalan sebentar." Sahutku "Kutaruh kecapnya di meja ya!" Ujarku sambil meletakan kecap itu di meja.

"Hati hati! Jangan pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam!" Sahut ummaku mengijinkan.

"Arraseo!" Aku berjalan menutup pintu.

.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku sambil terus berjalan pelan. Aku menggosok gosokkan kedua tangaku. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman saja, aku hanya mau cari udara kok." Sahutnya pelan lalu menggandeng tanganku berjalan ke taman

"Apa kau mau sesuatu yang hangat? Kau terlihat kedinginan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil membawaku duduk di kursi taman.

"Ani… kurasa cuacanya saja yang kurang bagus." Ujarku. Tapi aku memang kedinginan dan terus meniup niup tanganku juga menggosok gosokannya.

"Kau mau lolipop coklat? Akan ku belikan." Ujarnya tiba tiba ketika melihat seorang penjaja makanan membawa lolipop coklat putih. Persis seperti kesukaanku. Hankyung oppa tersenyum lalu berjalan membeli lolipop itu serta membeli sesuatu yang lain.

"Ini…" Ujarnya setelah kembali sambil menyerahkan lolipop dan segelas coklat hangat.

"Kamsa.." Sahutku singkat sambil menerima keduanya. Aku meminum coklat hangat itu dan yahh… ini terasa lebih baik.

"Hmm. Ada banyak bintang ya…" Ujar Hankyung oppa sambil memandangi langit

"Ne…" Ujarku sembari meletakan gelas coklat panas itu di sebelahku

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghitung bintang daripada nggak ada kerjaan?" Hankyung oppa memandangku. "Kita lomba!" Ujarnya lagi

"Oppa menantangku? Ayo!" Ujarku menjadi semangat

"satu.. dua.. tiga.." Kudengar dia mulai menghitung. Aku tak mau kalah dan juga menghitung hingga suara kami berdua menjadi bersahut sahutan

"Hatchii!" Aku tiba tiba bersin dan itu mengacaukan hitungan kami berdua. Hankyung yang terkejut berhenti menghintung dan menertawakanku

"Kau ini…" Ujarnya disela sela tawanya

"Yak! Oppa… aku kedinginan… " ujarku sambil menggosok gosok hidungku yang masih terasa gatal dan juga memukul bahunya pelan.

"Baiklah…" Hankyung oppa menyelesaikan tawanya. "Kita pulang?" Tanyanya memandangku

"ani.. aku bosan di rumah…benar benar pilihan yang sulit… dirumah bosan dan diluar dingin." Keluhku dan kembali menggosok gosokkan kedua tanganku. Itulah tipeku, sekali keluar rumah aku susah untuk disuruh pulang tapi jika didalam rumah aku sangat malas untuk keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Tiba tiba Hankyung oppa mendekat. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada punggungku. Dan dia memelukku.

DEG! Kurasakan jantungku melonjak terkejut. Memang, kami pernah berpelukan. Tapi, rasanya seperti ada yang salah. Perasaanku jadi kacau dan tegang. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang, tapi, aku menyukai pelukannya. Ini… Hangat

"Bagaimana? Hangat?" Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami

"N…Ne.." Jawabku dengan suara yang kacau. Oh my! Apa yang salah padaku? Apa perasaanku ini!

"Bilanglah jika kau telah merasa hangat." Ujarnya lagi

Aku membiarkan pelukan kami berlangsung cukup lama. Aku merasa nyaman. Dan mungkin, aku tak mau melepaskan pelukan ini

"Chulie-ah! Ini sudah hampir jam 9… Kau sebaiknya pulang." Hankyung oppa melepaskan pekukannya dari tubuhku dan masih tersisa rasa hangat dalam tubuhku

"Ne.." Ujarku singkat.

"Ayo…" Hankyung oppa kembali menggandeng tanganku. Kusadari lagi tangannya hangat. Padahal sebelumnya dia juga menggandengku. Namun, ini terasa berbeda.

"Aku pulang dulu ya!" Ujarnya ketika kami sudah sampai di pintu rumahku. Dia mengusap kepalaku pelan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Aku menyukai usapan lembutnya.

"Ne.. Annyeong…" Ujarku tersenyum singkat lalu melihatnya hingga hilang dari pandanganku, barulah aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dari mana saja kau noona?" Tanya saengku tanpa memandangku namun memandang pspnya

"Hanya dari taman wae… Hatchii!" Aku bersin bersin lagi. Kurasa ini tanda tanda flu.

"Ani.. kau tak membawa oleh oleh?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Tidaklah… pikiranmu hanya oleh oleh saja memang noona mu ini toko souvenir? Yasudah aku masuk kamar dulu aku kedinginan." Ujarku meninggalkannya.

.

.

[paginya]

"Chulie-ah… kenapa kau jadi flu seperti ini?" Umma memberikan beberapa lembar tissue padaku

"Molla umma, mungkin karena cuaca kemarin sangat dingin, atau apa…" Jawabku dengan suara serak.

"Umma rasa kau perlu istirahat hari ini, chulie… kau tidak ada test kan?" Tanya ummaku lembut sambil menggenggam dan menggosok gosok tanganku yang beku

"Ani umma… Nae Gwaechana.. Hatchii!" Yah… mungkin aku tidak bisa dibilang baik baik saja.

"Kau bersikeras?" Ummaku menatap lembut dan menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Nae Gwaechana umma… Jeongmal Gwaechana… Hatchii!" Ujarku dengan suara parau akibat bersin bersin

"Araseo.. kalau kau benar benar ingin ke sekolah." Ummaku mengangguk mengerti dan menyetujuiku ke sekolah.

"Ahh… Nanti mungkin sopir tak bisa menjemput. Umma ada urusan sedikit dengan para istri rekan kerja appamu. " Umma yang telah berjalan sampai ke pintu berbalik lagi

"Lalu?" Tanyaku bingung. Jelaslah, aku nanti pulang dengan siapa?

"Hankyung bersedia menjemputmu." Ummaku keluar kamar sambil tersenyum.

Tak kusadari senyum mengembang diwajahku. Aku segera bangkit dan bersiap siap.

.

.

"Chulie-ah! Kau sepertinya benar benar flu yah.?" Leeteuk memperhatikanku yang sedang sibuk dengan berlembar lembar tissue.

"Hatchii! Aniya… aku akan cepat sembuh dari bersin bersin ini…." Aku kembali menutupi hidungku dengan lembaran tissue

"Yak! Chul! Lihat! Itu Hankyungmu disana! " LeeTeuk berteriak kaget sembari menunjukan jarinya ke arah namja yang sedang di berondong yeoja yeoja.

"Mworago? Hishh! Apa maunya yeoja yeoja itu!" Ujarku sambil berjalan cepat dengan geram menuju ke arah Hankyung.

"Chulie! Kurasa ada sesuatu…" perkataan LeeTeuk membuatku menghentikan langkah

"Wae?" Tanyaku sambil memandangnya bingung

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut

"hhh…. Ani… Hankyung itu kan… temanku." Kataku singkat sambil tersenyum sinis

"Apa kau tidak mau menjadikan namja tampan itu sebagai 'lebih dari teman' ?" Ujar LeeTeuk dengan nada menggoda. Aku mendengus pelan dan meninggalkannya berjalan menuju HanKyung.

"Oppa!" Teriakku pada Hankyung yang sedang di tengah kerumunan yeoja yeoja itu.

"Chullie-ah! " Sahutnya sambil melambai dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya menuju ke mobilnya. Tumben sekali dia pake mobil? Aku mengikutinya menyeruak kerumunan itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Oppa! Kapan kapan kesini lagi ya!"

"Annyeong oppa!"

"Kau keren oppa!"

Suara sahut sahutan yeoja yeoja aneh itu membuat telingaku risih. Sebaliknya namja di sebelahku, yang sedang duduk di kemudi mobil ini hanya menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum. Cih! Basi! Ini menyebalkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami hingga aku mulai bersin lagi.

"Hatchhii!" Aku kembali mengeluarkan lembaran tissue dari tasku

"Kau flu? Wae?" Ujarnya memandangku sebentar lalu fokus lagi pada mobil

"Ani. Gwaechana." Jawabku cuek

"kenapa kau jadi ketus?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran

"Tanya saja pada diri sendiri." Aku menjawab dengan nada yang kasar. Tentu. Seharusnya dia bisa menyadari perbuatannya. Dasar!

"Kok marah?" Ujarnya tambah bingung. Aku diam tak menjawab. Biarkan dia bingung sendiri

"jangan marah Chulie-ah! Aku menyukaimu ketika kau ceria!" Ujarnya sambil menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan marah jika kau tak melayani yeoja yeoja itu. Hih! Aku benar benar risih dengan mereka yang setiap hari mendatangi ku menanyakan tentangmu." Ujarku kesal.

"sepertinya aku terkenal sekali! Haha! Kau harusnya bangga memiliki sahabat sepertiku!" Ujarnya bangga sambil menepuk pundakku dan tentu saja kutepis.

"Kenapa kau jadi bangga?" Ujarku sinis "Jangan jangan kau menggunakan mobil ini untuk menjemputku karena ingin menunjukan pada yeoja yeoja itu?"

"Ani… Aku kan tahu kau komplikasi batuk pilek! Jadi yah kupakai mobil ini." Ujarnya datar dan santai

"komplikasi apaan! Hatchii! Kau mau menyumpahiku macam macam ya" Ujarku mengancam.

"jangan marah Cinderella… Tapi kenapa kau marah? Kau cemburu?" Ujarnya lalu terkekeh. Sial! Aku tak bisa menjawab apa apa. Jantungku menjadi berdegup kencang dan wajahku pasti memerah

"A…Ani.." Jawabku tergagap

"Kenapa kau gugup?" Ujarnya meledek

"Ashh! Sudahlah oppa… aku tak mau bercanda! " Ujarku dengan nada ketus berusaha menepis perkataannya.

.

"Nah princess kau boleh turun." Ujarnya merayu membukakan pintu ketika aku telah melihat bangunan rumahku.

"kamsa." Ujarku perlahan. Jujur aku masih kesal tentang kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dia mengumbar senyumnya di depan yeoja yeoja itu dan meladeni mereka. Huh!

"Kau masih marah?" Tanyanya menahan tanganku yang hendak masuk rumah

"Ani" Jawabku singkat berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangannku

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau tersenyum." Ujarnya membuat aku memandangnya. Dia sedang tersenyum begitu manis. Entah kenapa dia memiliki senyum yang menular hingga aku bisa mengembangkan senyumku dihadapannya.

"Bagus! Kau tak marah kan?" Ujarnya membelai kepalaku. Aku menggeleng pelan

"oppa.. Kenapa rambutmu… banyak sekali yang rontok?" Ujar ku sambil mengelus cepat pundak Hankyung oppa yang penuh dengan rambut rontok.

"Ahh.. Mungkin aku kurang cocok dengan shampoo nya.." Ujarnya ikut membersihkan pundaknya

"Cepat ganti shampoo.. kau tak mau botak kan?" Ujraku meledek sambil tersenyum nakal.

.

"_Chulie-ah! Aku bosan! Bisakah kau menemaniku ngobrol untuk beberapa saat" _Suara LeeTeuk terdengar setelah aku menekan tombol answer

"Ne… Kita mau ngobrol tentang apa emangnya?" Ujarku cepat

"_Apa kau memikirkan tentang ucapanku tadi?"_

"Ucapanmu? Yang mana?"

"_Hah! Kau ini benar benar tidak menganggapku tadi!"_

"Mian mian.. memang kau bilang apa?"

"_Apa kau mau menjadikan Hankyung itu lebih dari teman?"_

"Mworago? Apa yang kau bicarakan Teukie?"

"_hhh… Ya.. Kau telah berteman dengannya begitu lama kan? Nah, apa tak ada rasa begitu?"_

"Rasa? Rasa bagaimana maksutmu?"

"_Kau ini bodoh atau pura pura bodoh?"_

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh jika kau tak mau mati muda."

"_Ampuunn! Hahaha.. baiklah … maksutku.. ya seperti rasaa…. Sayang?"_

"Aku memang menyayanginya sejak dulu."

"_Mworago? Ah! Kau pasti salah tangkap dengan maksutku."_

"Lalu?"

"_Baik… aku menyebutnya rasa cinta… sekarang kau mengerti?"_

DEG! Cinta? Apa… aku merasakannya? Aku memang sayang padanya. Tapi apakah aku sampai pada tahap mencintainya?

"_Chulie?"_

"Mwo? Ehm.. bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

"_Hahaha.. aku ini juga temanmu Chullie.. aku tahu bagaimana raut wajahmu saat bertemu dengannya. Meski kau bilang dia teman baik. Aku tau kau lebih menyayanginya sebagai lebih dari teman. Iya kan?"_

"Teukie-ah… apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Jinjja?"

"_Mungkin tak banyak orang melihatmu seperti itu. Chakambat. Itu berarti aku benar kan?"_

"molla… "

"_Jika itu benar… bergegaslah sebelum kesempatan hilang!"_

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

"_Katakan padanya yang sebenarnya."_

Mwo? Katakan padanya? Bagaimana? Aish…

"Teukie ah kau membuatku bingung!"

"_Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Jadi… kau benar benar dekat dengannya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan begitu juga. Dia juga mencintaimu kurasa."_

"Yak.. sekarang dari mana kau tahu dia mencintaiku?"

"_Aku yang hanya melihat bisa menyadarinya mengapa kau yang merasakan tak menyadarinya?"_

"Tapi, jika itu benar… kenapa dia tak mau mengatakannya padaku?"

"_kurasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mau mengatakan kepadamu. Mungkin… dia takut kau tak menerimanya?"_

"Itu konyol. Darimana pikiran seperti itu?"

"_Sudah.. jika tak ada dari kalian yang mau bertindak bagaimana kalian bisa bersatu?"_

"Maksutmu bersatu? Hah.. Teukie.. aku tak memikirkan sejauh itu."

"_Ya.. karena kau hanya menyimpannya di hati dan merasa cemburu ketika yeoja yeoja mengerubutinya kan?"_

"Kau tahu semuanya?"

"_Aku paranormal!"_

"jangan bercanda teukie ah.. lalu.. to the point… kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"_Mengatakan pada Hankyung oppa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Aku yakin tak ada buruknya. Aku hanya tak mau kau cemburu saja….. Chakambat! Ada yang memanggil… Aku menutup telepon.. Dadahh!"_

Tut… tut… tut…

Apa yang dikatakan Teukie ada benarnya? Mengatakannya sebelum terlambat? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa? Tidak biasa yeoja menembak namja…

* * *

><p><strong>Lanjut? Review nya yah!<strong>

**Ini sih baru pembukaan mungkin kurang seru…**

**Kamsahamnida ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa aku benar benar harus mengatakannya?" <em>Heechul memikirkan perkataan LeeTeuk.

BUGH! Ia menjatuhkan badannya di kasur empuk. Bagaimana kalau… Hankyung tidak mencintainya? Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di benaknya saat ini.

Nada dering ponsel Heechul membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Tertera nama Hankyung di ponselnya. Entah apa yang terjadi jantungnya berdegup keras saat menekan tombol answer pada ponselnya

"_Annyeong Heechul!"_ sapa orang disebrang sana

"Ne.. annyeong.. wae?" Ujar Heechul. Jantungnya masih berdetak keras.

"_Gwaechana? Kenapa suaramu terlihat gemetar?" _

"A… Aniyo.. Nae Gwaechana."

"_Baguslah."_

"Kenapa oppa menelepon?"

"_Kau bisa keluar sebentar? Aku butuh teman. Aku suntuk."_

"Hmm"

"_Bisa tidak?"_

"Ne… "

"_Kutunggu di depan rumahmu."_

"Ne.. aku akan bersiap siap. Annyeong."

"_Ok."_

Apakah ini namanya keberuntungan? Ketika dia sedang memikirkannya dan orang yang dipikirkannya menelepon untuk mengajak keluar? Entahlah.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Heechul. Namun dalam matanya terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menggeleng pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

"Noona! Hankyung Hyung menunggumu!" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah membukakan pintu rumah

"Ne! Umma Appa aku pergi dulu!" Heechul berlari menuruni tangga dan melihat sekilas kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing

"Ne! Kau tak boleh pulang malam malam, ingat!" Yeoja yang sibuk membaca majalah menatap HeeChul sekilas "Kau mengingatnya juga, Hankyung." Ujar umma Heechul sambil menatap dan tersenyum pada Hankyung.

"Ne Ajuhmma." Ujar Hankyung sembari menganggukan kepala.

"Kau? Bawa mobil?" Heechul terlihat terkejut melihat mobil Hankyung terpakir didepan rumahnya

"Ne… Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Ujar hankyung sambil tersenyum

"Jarak rumah kita dekat, dan kau haya mngajakku keluar sekitar sini kan?" Heechul memasang wajah bingung memandang Hankyung.

"Masuklah." Ujar Hankyung lembut sambil mempersilahkan HeeChul masuk. Heechul hanya menurut dan masuk ke kursi sebelah kemudi

"Apa sekarang?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Itu." Jari Hankyung menunjukan pada kotak kecil yang terletak di depan Heechul.

"Apa?" Heechul kebingungan dan mengambil kotak kecil yang dihiasi pita pita dengan perlahan

"Bukalah. Untukmu." Ujar Hankyung tersenyum manis. Tangan Heechul membuka kotak itu secara perlahan. Dilihatnya sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati juga dengan permata kecil tersusun rapi.

"Untukku?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hankyung.

"Ne." Ujar Hankyung masih tetap tersenyum

"Sebagai tanda apa kau memberikan ini untuku?" Heechul masih kebingungan. Namun bisa ditebak sorot matanya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Hankyung mengubah ekspresinya

"Ani… Aku suka.." Heechul tersenyum

"Itu… Aku hanya ingin memberikan kepadamu selagi aku bisa membelikannya." Hankyung tersenyum lemah.

"Mwo? Apakah oppa akan jatuh miskin sehingga tak bisa membelikan ini lagi?" Heechul bercanda dan mengubah eksprsinya lagi

"Ani… " Hankyung tertawa kecil.

"hmm… Maukah oppa memakaikan kalung ini untukku.?" Heechul mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kotaknya dan memandang Hankyung

"tentu." Jawab Hankyung. Ia mengambil kalung itu dan mengalungkannya di leher HeeChul.

"Gomapta." Heechul tersenyum dan memandangi liontin kalung itu yang menggantung di lehernya. Hankyung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Heechul

"Wae? Kenapa oppa tertawa?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung

"Ani… Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum terus." Perkataan Hankyung membuat Heechul semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ngomong ngomong… oppa, kau mau membawa ku kemana dengan mobil?" Heechul mengganti topik pmbicaraan

"Ani… Kita akan jalan jalan sekitar sini saja." Hankyung membuka pintu mobil

"Mwo? Lalu, untuk apa kau bawa mobil?" Heechul kebingungan dengan tingkah namja didepannya ini

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan itu." Hankyung menunjuk kalung Heechul "Ayo, kita jalan saja, kurasa malam ini salju akan turun." Hankyung turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Heechul.

.

Mereka berjalan ke sekeliling pertokoan panjang. Membeli minuman hangat dan melihat beberapa souvenir. Dan benar kata Hankyung salju sudah turun malam ini. Butiran putih turun dari langit membuat semuanya lebih indah

"Oppa! Salju turun! Persis seperti katamu!" Heechul berteriak girang sambil menangka butiran butiran salju seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Hankyung hanya tersenyum memandangi Heechul yang asik sendiri.

"Hmm.. Ayo kita menikmati salju, duduk disitu." Heechul menunjukan jarinya ke arah kursi taman dan menggandeng Hankyung duduk dsitu.

"Apa kau menyukai salju?" Tanya Hankyung sembari memperhatikan Heechul yang memejam kan mata dan tersenyum menikmati salju

"Yap! Salju itu lembut dan lucu. Aku menyukai ketika salju mengenai wajahku. Rasanya dingin." Ujarnya dengan masih terpejam

Beberapa menit keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Heechul asik menikmati salju dan Hankyung memilih untuk melihat Heechul yang tersenyum dan terpejam itu. Wajahnya benar benar cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan.

"ehm.. oppa…" Heechul membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang Hankyung dan memecah keheningan.

"Ne. Wae?" Hankyung yang dari tadi melamun memandangi Heechul sedikit terkejut

"Apa… Oppa tak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Ujar Heechul perlahan

"Maksutmu?" Hankyung menyahut dengan tatapan tak mengerti

"Tentang kalung ini. Oppa tak mau bilang sesuatu?" Heechul menunjuk kalung yang dipakainya

"sesuatu? Maksutmu?" Hankyung mendekatkan posisi duduk nya ke Heechul.

"yang… berhubungan dengan… perasaan." Wajah Heechul terlihat tidak yakin untuk mengatakan apa yang ia katakan. Dahinya berkerut dan mengangkat kedua alisnya

Hankyung sedikit tersentak. Tapi, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksut Heechul. Namun ia memilih diam.

"Oppa?" Heechul memandang Hankyung lebih dekat "Apa selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat? Tidak lebih?"

Nafas Hankyung tercekat, Dia tak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia hanya memandang Heechul dan mematung.

"hmmhh… Kau tak mengerti, oppa? " Heechul mengendus pelan dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. "Apa kau memiliki rasa cinta untukku?"

Hankyung tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Oppa?" Heechul mendesak supaya Hankyung mau buka mulut "Saranghaeyo."

Satu kata dari mulut Heechul yang membuat jantung Hankyung terlompat. Kata 'saranghaeyo' benar benar diucapkan Heechul. Hankyung membeku tak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Oppa, apa kau mendengarku?" Heechul memegang tangan Hankyung pelan

"Aku… hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat atau adikku, chulie." Hankyung akhirnya berbicara dengan jawaban yang penuh kebohongan.

Sirat kekecewaan benar benar merubah ekspresi wajah Heechul. "Mianhae… Kupikir, kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama." Heechul memaksakan senyumnya dengan lemah. Hatinya sekarang retak. Tapi, siapa yang salah? Heechul tak dapat memaksa Hankyung untuk mencintainya kan? Takdirlah yang membuat cinta Heechul bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Chulie, Gwaechana..?" Tanya Hankyung perlahan memandang Heechul yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Nae Gwaechana." Sorot mata dan senyum yang dipaksakan Heechul membuat hati Hankyung terluka. Dia tak mau yeoja yang disayanginya ini merasakan sakit hati. Tiba tiba tangannya refleks meringkuh tubuh Heechul yang lebih kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Heechul terkejut.

"W..Wae oppa?" Ujar Heechul tapi tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hankyung.

"Kalau perkataan ku tadi membuatmu sakit hati, aku akan mencabutnya. " Kata Hankyung mempererat pelukannya "Aku ingin melihatmu terus tersenyum. Nado Saranghaeyo." Ujar Hankyung lembut. Kali ini Heechul benar benar tersenyum. Senyum tulus. Hatinya kembali seperti semula malah lebih baik.

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Aku ingin melihatmu terus tersenyum."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Teukiee!" Heechul berlari kencang saat melihat temannya duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Yak! Kau ini berteriak saperti aku nggak punya telinga aja! " LeeTeuk yang melonjak kaget dan melirik Heechul kesal

Heechul hanya senyam senyum tak mendengarkan Leeteuk

"Sekarang kenapa kau senyum senyum? Ada sesuatu yang baik?" LeeTeuk menghentikan aktivitas membaca nya dan mulai memperhatikan Heechul.

"Ne!" Jawab Heechul singkat dengan senyum lebar

"Mworago? Apa tentang omongan kita kemarin?" LeeTeuk bertanya dengan antusias dan mendekatkan diri pada Heechul

"Aku.. Menjalankan amanahmu LeeTeuk Seonsaengnim." Heechul memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke LeeTeuk

"Amanatku? Kau… mengatakannya?" Leeteuk bertambah penasaraan dan ingin tahu

"Ne." Heechul tersenyum penuh kebanggaan

"Sudah kubilang. Kau harus mentraktirku!" tuntut LeeTeuk langsung

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?" Ujar Heechul menolak

"Tentu saja. Aku yang notabene menyarankan itu untukmu. Jika aku tak mengatakannya apakah kau akan melakukan itu juga?" LeeTeuk memandang Heechul sambil nyengir mengejek.

"Ani.. jangan harap." Heechul pergi meninggalkan LeeTeuk sambil menjulurkan lidanya. Leeteuk hanya tertawa dan geleng geleng lalu memfokuskan diri pada bacaannya lagi.

.

"Chullie!" Aish! Suara itu! Heechul melengos memandang siapa yang berbicara. Yah! Seperti biasa eonnideul penggemar Hankyung mendekatinya

"Kudengar, Hankyung tidak masuk kuliah? Apa dia sakit?" Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Mwo? " Heechul menatap bingung ke arah yeojadeul itu.

"Kau tak tahu?" Ujar yang lainnya.

Heechul menggeleng pelan "Setahuku kemarin dia baik baik saja." Ujarnya datar

"Katanya dia belum terlihat." Ujar yang lain. Mereka semua memasang tampang kawatir.

"Bisakah kau check keadaannya?" Tanya yang lain. Yah! Tentu saja! Tanpa disuruh pun Heechul pasti melakukan itu. Raut wajah Heechul menjadi cemas. Iyakah Hankyung sakit? Kenapa tiba tiba? Kemarin dia sehat bukan? Banyak pertanyaan di benak Heechul yang muncul.

Sepanjang pelajaran Heechul tak bisa fokus kepada pelajarannya. Dia orang yang kawatiran. Entah dia sebenarnya juga tak begitu mempercayai para yeoja itu, tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

"Chulie…" LeeTeuk memanggil Heechul yang tengah melamun. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu jemputan

"Chulie.." Panggil LeeTeuk lagi. Dia tahu pasti ada yang tak beres dengan Heechul

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" LeeTeuk menyenggol Heechul pelan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ani." Jawab Heechul pelan dan lemah

"Katakan." Desak LeeTeuk

"Hufth.. yeoja yeoja tadi berkata kalo Hankyung oppa belum terlihat hari ini dan katanya dia sakit." Ujar Heechul mendengus pelan. Dari sorot matanya terlihat kekawatiran.

"Kau yakin? Tapi bagaimana yeoja yeoja itu tahu sedangkan kau tak tahu?" LeeTeuk berusaha memastikan.

"Entah. Mereka kan stalker. Perasaanku tak enak saja." Heechul menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ya sudah… Kau check saja keadaannya nanti." LeeTeuk menyarankan sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Heechul.

"Yak! Teukie jemputanku sudah datang. Annyeonghaseyo." Heechul bangkit melihat mobilnya datang. dia melambai sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. LeeTeuk membalas senyuman nya

.

"Ehm… bisakah kita mengambil jalan melewati kampus Hankyung?" Ujar Heechul pada sopirnya.

"Ne" Sopir itu hanya menurut dan mengangguk pelan.

Heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Hankyung. Namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Ponselnya mati. Selalu masuk ke mailbox. Heechul mengirimkan pesan singkat ke nomor Hankyung tapi tidak bisa terkirim. Ini aneh. Heechul semakin gelisah memikirkan Hankyung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Heechul sampai di kampus Hankyung. Dia berjalan turun dari mobil.

"oh! Heechul-ssi!" Panggil seorang namja yang dikenalnya. Ia berlari menuju HeeChul. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan melambai pelan

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Siwon-ssi apakah Hankyung ke kampus hari ini?" Tanya Heechul tanpa basa basi. Kepalanya melengok kesana kemari mencari sosok Hankyung

"Ani. Dia belum terlihat. Wae?" Siwon menjadi ikut celingukan

"Gwaechana. Ne. Kamsahamnida. Aku harus pulang." Heechul mengeskpresikan wajah kecewa. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon tentu kebingungan melihat itu.

"Kita ke rumah Hankyung sebentar ya." Ujar Heechul lemah kepada sopirnya

Tidak biasa. Hankyung tak pernah bolos kuliah kan? Kenapa dia tiba tiba menghilang?

_Aku hanya ingin memberikan kepadamu selagi aku bisa membelikannya_

Kata kata Hankyung waktu itu terlintas di benak HeeChul dan menambah kekawatirannya. Apa arti dari kata kata itu?

Setelah sampai dirumah Hankyung, Heechul memandangi sebentar rumah sederhana itu yang dotempati Hankyung sendiri karena orang tuanya tak berada di Seoul. Heechul melangkah mendekati pintu rumah itu

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Annyeonghasyo?" Ujar Heechul. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, Heechul memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah itu. Ia pernah sekali datang ke rumah itu bersama orang tuanya, ketika orang tua Hankyung juga datang. Saat itu mereka bertemu pertama kali untuk merayakan kelulusan Hankyung dan Hankyung mengundang HeeChul. Dari situ kedua orang tua mereka bisa menjadi akrab

"Oppa?" Heechul melengok ke dalam rumah mencari sosok Hankyung. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kamar Hankyung dan perlahan membukanya. Dilihat tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Oppa?" Teriakan Heechul semakin keras dan matanya berkaca kaca. Dilihatnya lemari pakaian Hankyung terbuka dan hanya ada sedikit tumpukan pakaian disitu. Hankyung pergi membawa pakaiannya? Kemana dia?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 selesai<strong>

**Ngganjel ya?**

**Yang penasaran… Mau lanjut… Reviews! ^^**

**Kamsahamnida yang udah reviews dan yang baca juga di chapter sebelumnya *deep bow***


	4. Chapter 3

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p>"Hannie… Hannie.." Mata Hankyung perlahan terbuka memandang yeoja setengah baya dihadapannya. Kepalanya pening. Aroma khas menusuk hidungnya<p>

"Umma…" Gumamnya lemah dan pelan.

"Syukurlah kau sadar.." Ujar yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Hankyung perlahan

"Operasi cangkok ginjal anda sudah berhasil dilakukan. Selamat" Hankyung memutar bola matanya menatap namja berpakaian putih dan sedang tersenyum juga.

"Aku… disini.. berapa lama?" Ujar Hankyung berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya namun terasa lemah.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, chagy. Biarkan tubuhmu pulih. Kau tidak sadar 2 hari setelah operasi." Ujar Ummanya sambil menahan Hankyung yang berusaha mendudukkan diri

"Anda harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama 7 hari disini dan anda belum boleh banyak bergerak." Ujar dokter di sebelahnya mengarahkan.

"Ponselku..." Hankyung memutar bola matanya lagi mencari ponselnya.

"Kau ini sakit sakit masih mencari ponsel. Kurasa ponselmu tertinggal di seoul." Ujar Umma Hankyung

"Yak! Aku… Harus menghubungi seseorang." Pikiran Hankyung melayang pada Heechul. Kenapa dia begitu pelupa hingga tak membawa ponsel. Dan apakah yeoja itu akan mencarinya?

"Siapa? " yeoja di sebelahnya itu mengerutkan kening.

"Umma sudah mengenalnya, namanya Heechul." Ujar Hankyung.

"Putri sulung keluarga Kim itu?" Umma Hankyung mendekatkan diri.

"Ne." Jawab Hankyung singkat

"Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya?"

"Ne" Kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hankyung. Dia tak pernah berbohong pada Ummanya

"Umma.." Panggil Hankyung.

"Ne?" Mrs. Tan berjalan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Hankyung

"Tolong.. jangan bilang apapun tentang sakitku pada Heechul." Ujar Hankyung lemah dan mendengus kecil

"Tapi.. Jika dia tidak mengetahuinya, apakah dia tak akan sakit hati?" Yeoja itu menyodorkan segelas air pada Hankyung

"Ne.. aku akan memkirkannya.." Hankyung menerima gelas itu

"Jika dia mengetahui ini di akhir…" Belum sempat Mrs. Tan menyelesaikan omongannya Hankyung telah menyela

"Aku tak mau kehilangan senyumnya." Ujarnya cepat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

7 hari! Ini memasuki hari ke 7 Heechul tak mendapat kabar dari Hankyung. Hatinya gelisah terus menerus. Kenapa namja ini menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada apa dengannya?

Hari ini salju turun tak begitu lebat sehingga langit terlihat indah ketika beberapa butiran salju turun melayang layang. Heechul duduk di depan jendela kamar memandang keluar. Heechul mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya tertuju pada Hankyung. Sesekali diliriknya ponsel yang tak bersuara sama sekali. Begitu bisu. Entah berapa kali Heechul mengirimkan pesan singkat ataupun menelepon, ponsel Hankyung selalu tidak aktif dan itu menambah gelisahnya.

"Nuna… kau selalu melamun, sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar dengan Hankyung Hyung?" Kyuhyun, Dongsaengnya meluncurkan pertanyaan seenaknya. Memang itu membuat Heechul tambah kepikiran tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan dongsaengnya itu karena Heechul memang tak memberitahu keluarganya.

"Ani…" Ujarnya singkat tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

"Kau ada masalah.?" Ujar Kyu berjalan mendekati Nuna nya

"Andwae… Kyu-ah.. kau sedang ingin sendiri.." Ujar Heechul lemah menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya

"Baik aku keluar.." Ujar Kyuhyun menurut dan keluar dari kamar Heechul.

"Kemana dia aah!" Heechul bergumam kesal. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

TRING! Tiba tiba nada sms masuk di ponselnya terdengar. Heechul dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya ada nama Hankyung tertera pada layar ponselnya

"_Annyeong! ^^"_

Tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kekawatiran dan ketakutannya berkurang. Sekarang ganti rasa kesal ingin memarahi namja yang baru saja mengirimkan sms itu karena pergi tanpa mengabari

"_Dimana kau?"_ Ketik Heechul cepat mengirimkannya

"_Aku di depan rumahmu."_ Membaca balasan dari Hankyung, bola mata Heechul membulat. Benarkah? Tanya nya dalam hati. Heechul melongok melihat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat seorang namja menggunakan jaket bulu tebal berdiri agak jauh pagar rumahnya. Hatinya bersorak melihat namja itu. Dengan berlari cepat , Heechul menuruni anak anak tangga dan bergegas keluar.

Hankyung memperhatikan ponselnya dengan tersenyum. KRIEK! Telinganya mendengar suara pintu pagar dibuka. Dilihatnya yeoja manis berdiri di pagar rumah besar itu. Dia terengah engah namun dapat terlihat senyum di kedua bola matanya yang hitam itu.

"Heechul.." Gumam Hankyung sambil tersenyum. Yeoja itu berlari dengan cepat dan menubruk Hankyung. Heechul memeluk Hankyung erat seperti mereka sudah bertahun tahun tak bertemu. Hankyung agak terkejut namun membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Kau ini… benar benar rindu padaku ya?" Ujar Hankyung sambil terkekeh geli

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak rindu padamu. Tapi kawatir."

"Wae? Nae Gwaechana.." Ujar Hankyung menunjukan dirinya yang baik baik saja.

"Kau ini! Kau pergi selama 1 minggu tanpa mengabari! Kau tahu, aku benar benar kawatir!" Ujar Heechul dengan nada kesal

"Aku hanya pulang ke rumah orang tuaku sebentar, ada yang harus diselesaikan, sedangkan ponselku tertinggal di seoul."Hankyung menjelaskan pelan.

"Tapi… Kau tak apa kan? Aku… takut kalau kau sakit" Ujar Heechul pelan dan menundukan kepalanya

Hankyung tersenyum tipis memandang Heechul. Yeoja ini… bagaimana kalau dia tahu semuanya? Akankah dia kehilangan senyumnya? Senyum dan tawa Heechul seperti obat candu bagi Hankyung. Dia menyukai senyum yeoja di depannya ini. Apalagi jika ia tertawa dan memperlihatkan barisan gigi rapinya. Itu manis. Dia tak mau menghilangkan senyumnya. Tapi Hankyung tahu, bagaimana jika Heechul tahu semuanya di akhir? Itu lebih menyakitkan.

"Oppa? Kau melamun? Ada masalah?" Heechul mengangkat kepalanya melirik Hankyung yang terdiam

Tangan Hankyung tiba tiba refleks merangkul Heechul. Hankyung mendekapnya erat. "Nae Gwaecahana" ujarnya pelan

Heechul sebenarnya masih penasaraan apa yang dipikirkan Hankyung. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya saat Hankyung beranjak memeluknya. Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Dia membiarkan Hankyung mendekapnya. Karena Heechul suka saat hankyung memeluknya dan membuatnya hangat

Hankyung perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tak marah kan?" Ujarnya memandang Heechul

"Andwae. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan?" Ujar Heechul menatap Hankyung. Hankyung terlihat berpikir dan belum menjawab.

"Kita lupakan semua masalah dan pergi refreshing." Ujar Heechul riang

"Baiklah.." Hankyung tersenyum dan menyetujui permintaan Heechul.

Mereka menuju ke mobil Hankyung. Heechul tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Hankyung membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut karena tangan Heechul begitu dingin.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali." Ujar Hankyung yang saat ini memegng tangan Heechul

"Gwaechana... aku tak apa.. ini sudah biasa." Heechul tersenyum

Hankyung menggenggam erat tangan Heechul membuat tangan yeoja itu lebih hangat. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Hankyung.

"Kau tahu.." Ujar Hankyung sambil terus berjalan pelan. "Kenapa sepasang kekasih suka bergandengan?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heechul

Heechul menatapnya bingung dan menggeleng

"Karena saat bergandengan tangan, tangan kita berdua menjadi hangat." Ujar Hankyung menjelaskan. "Ada cinta."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya namun tak berbicara apa apa membiarkan Hankyung menjelaskan

"Saat seorang namja menggenggam tangan yeoja dan memberikan rasa hangat itu artinya dia mengatakan 'saranghae'" Hankyung tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Heechul ingin Hankyung melanjutkan.

"Yeoja harus membalasnya." Hankyung mengehentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum lalu mempererat genggamannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika salah satu dari mereka melepaskan genggaman? Cinta berakhir?" Ujar Heechul.

"Mereka tak mungkin kan bergandengan terus?" Hankyung terkekeh geli. "Artinya.. mereka mempercayakan cinta mereka pada pasangannya." Hankyung perlahan melepas genggamannnya "Dan saat aku melepas genggaman ini. Kau harus tersenyum."

"Arraseo.." Heechul tertawa kecil.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Masih jam 8.." Gumam Hankyung sambil melirik jam tangannya. Hari ini dia mulai masuk kuliah lagi. Sambil menunggu jam masuk kelas, Hankyung duduk di kursi taman kampus. Dia membawa buku, namun tidak benar benar dibacanya. Ingatannya melayang pada hari kemarin ketika dia dan Heechul bersenang senang keliling kota Seoul. Mereka pergi bermain ice skating, ke tempat permandian air panas, sauna, mengunjungi beberapa mall, jalan jalan di taman dan di pasar, membeli ice krim dan aksesori, dan bermain lempar lemparan salju. Tanpa sadar ada seulas senyum dibibir Hankyung saat mengingat semuanya. Dia bisa melupakan sakitnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melamun disini?" Suara seseorang terdengar dari telingan Hankyung dan menepuk bahunya

"Kangin-ssi.." Hankyung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang menepuknya

"Ada sesuatu yang bagus?" Kangin mendudukan diri disamping Hankyung

"Molla.." Ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kau sudah dengar?" Kangin kembali bertanya

"Dengar apa?" Hankyung menoleh dengan tatapan bingung

"Kekasih Victoria Nuna meninggal." Ujarnya pelan tanpa menatap Hankyung

"Mwo? Nickhun Hyung?" Ujar Hankyung tak percaya

"Ne.." Kangin mengangguk kecil

"Bagaimana bisa? " Bola mata Hankyung membulat

"Dia sebenarnya telah lama terkena TBC.. dan itu akut. Dia tak pernah bilang pada Victoria." Ujar Kangin "Dan Victoria Nuna sangat syok. Tentu saja. Ia mengetahui semuanya ketika keadaan paling buruk."

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaannya…? Victoria Nuna?" Hankyung terbata

"Dia benar benar stres sekarang. Kemarinnya saja mereka pergi berdua. Esoknya dia kehilangan Nickhun Hyung." Kangin menatap Hankyung "Nickhun Hyung harusnya tidak begitu."

"Lalu… bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Nickhun.?" Hankyung menanti jawaban Kangin yang terlihat berpikir

"Aku akan memberitahunya secara langsung, supaya tidak separah ini jadinya, Maksutku… mereka semua akan siap." Ujar kangin

Hankyung terdiam menatap kosong dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Atau, aku akan membuatnya melupakanku, meski itu berat bagi kami tapi itu akan menjadi baik bagi dia." Kangin melanjutkan

Hankyung memandang Kangin sebentar. Dia mendengus pelan. Bola matanya berputar menatap sisi sisi taman namun apa yang ditangkap oleh matanya tidak terekam di otak karena ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hankyung-ssi, ayo kita masuk kelas saja." Kangin beranjak berdiri, Hankyung tersadar dari pikirannya dan mengikuti Kangin masuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Aku akan memberitahunya secara langsung, atau aku akan membuatnya melupakanku."_

Kata kata Kangin terngiang di memory otak Hankyung. Seakan suatu sugesti baginya. Hankyung menyadari dirinya seperti diposisi Nichkun, tidak bisa memilih. Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba tiba dia pergi? Dokter memvonisnya tidak lebih dari satu tahun. Dia benci akan segala penyakitnya, meskipun tak ada orang yang tahu selain keluarganya dan dia terlihat sangat sehat, Tubuhnya telah begitu lemah. Entah benar atau tidak kata dokter itu, hankyung hanya berjuang untuk hidup. Satu hal yang menjadin pengganjal pikirannya. Heechul. Yeoja yang telah 1 bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu, apa yang harus dia katakan? Meskipun baru 1 bulan, Hankyung sadar mereka telah saling mencintai cukup lama setelah perkenalan mereka dan tentu saja mereka begitu dekat. Hankyung tak ingin memberitahukan penyakitnya karena dia yakin itu menambah beban pikiran Heechul. Tapi, melihat kondisi Victoria yang baru saja diceritakan Kangin membuatnya takut itu akan terjadi pada Heechul.

Mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Atau membuatnya membenci dan melupakan ku?

Pertanyaan itu terus terulang di pikiran Hankyung,

Jika aku mengatakannya, aku yakin itu akan menjadi beban untuk Heechul, Tapi jika aku membuatnya melupakanku, apa aku bisa?

Tapi, membuatnya membenci dan melupakan ku itu sepertinya akan lebih mudah baginya, karena ketika aku tak ada lagi, dia tak perlu susah susah melupakanku lagi.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya. Dia tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Namun itu harus. Tekad di hatinya telah bulat. Dia tak mau Heechul menderita nantinya hanya karena dirinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tawa tawa riang terdengar di ruang tengah. Kedua kakak beradik itu menonton film humor rupanya. Tiba tiba ponsel Heechul berbunyi nyaring tanda sms masuk.

"Chakambat. Aku akan kembali." Ujarnya pada dongsaengnya sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"_Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, aku di depan rumah." _Sms dari Hankyung langsung membuat Heechul tersenyum lebar .

"Umma! Aku keluar sebentar" Teriak Heechul sembari mengambil mantel bulunya yang tergantung dekat pintu.

"Nuna-ah! Kau ini! Katanya mau kembali! Kenapa meninggalkanku!" Kyu menggerutu melihat Nuna nya beranjak pergi.

"mianhae saenggi… kapan kapan ku temani.." Heechul tertawa kecil lalu berlari keluar.

Didapatinya namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah dengan wajah yang muram. Heechul memandanginya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oppa.." Panggil Heechul dengan nada sedikit manja

"Oh.. Kau sudah disini.." Ujar Hankyung pelan. Pandangan matanya tak benar benar melihat Heechul.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Heechul.

"Ada, yang mau kubicarakan. Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih baik." Hankyung berjalan cepat tak seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menggandeng tangan Heechul dan membuat kedua tangan mereka hangat tapi ditahan keinginan itu

Heechul kebingungan karena sikap Hankyung yang berubah, namun dia berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Hankyung sampai ke taman dekat rumah mereka berdua.

"Apa?" Ujar Heechul lugu

"Aku…." Hankyung berusaha membuka mulutnya 'Sial! Aku tak bisa!' umpatnya dalam hati

"Wae? Ada yang salah denganmu oppa?" Ujar Heechul dengan tatapan penuh kehangatan dan perhatian

"Kau sama sekali tak tersenyum seperti biasanya?" Heechul melanjutkan, kali ini senyum tersungging dibibir Heechul, Senyum yang di sukai Hankyung

Senyum itu membuatnya sulit untuk mengatakan apa maksutnya membawa Heechul kesini. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dalam. Dan berusaha tidak melihat senyum Heechul.

"Aku… ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Ujar Hankyung dengan terbata bata

Senyum Heechul pudar seketika. Matanya membulat menatap Hankyung tak percaya

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda oppa.." Heechul tertawa remeh.

"Aku serius." Ujar Hankyung dengan nada tegas.

"Apa maksutmu?" Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan aneh

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai disini, jadi… kita tak usah bertemu lagi." Hankyung mengucapkan kata kata itu seperti ada pisau yang menggurat hatinya. Ia menunduk.

Mata Heechul terbelalak semakin lebar. Dia menelan ludah. "Apa alasannya?"

"Intinya aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Hankyung mempertegas suaranya. Ia mendongakkan kepala tapi tak memandang Heechul. Dia tak akan kuat memandang Heechul. Dia tak bisa melihat yeoja ini sedih.

"Aku mau tahu apa alasannya?" Heechul juga mempertegas suaranya meskipun mulai parau

"Kau ini… aku hanya.." Belum selesai Hankyung berbicara Heechul menyela

"Aku ingin tahu apa alasannya!" Gertak Heechul. "Jika hanya sebuah masalah mari kita selesaikan bersama." Suaranya lemah dan serak

"Ada yeoja lain." Kata kata yang meluncur di bibir Hankyung membuat tenggorokan Heechul tercekat

"Mwo?" Heechul memandang tak yakin

"Ada yeoja lain yang kusukai. Dan itu bukan kau." Ujar Hankyung cepat.

"Hah… Kau mencampakanku.. Aku tak percaya alasanmu, kau bahkan tak berani menatapku." Mata Heechul mulai berkaca kaca dia menahan air matanya.

Hankyung hanya diam. Dia merasakan sakit hatinya yang begitu dalam. Jika ini luka fisik pasti sudah infeksi. Dia membuat yeoja yang dicintainya ini menjadi sedih. Bahkan senyum yang ia sukai telah pudar karena perbuatannya sendiri. 'Namja macam apa aku?' Hankyung mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Tatap aku kalau berani dan katakan kau tak mencintaiku lagi dan memiliki yeoja lain!" Tantang Heechul.

'Aku tak bisa… tapi…' Hankyung menegarkan hatinya sendiri. 'demi Heechul'

Hankyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan segala rasa sakit hati dan air matanya. Ia mentapa mata Heechul yang penuh dengan air mata. Hatinya semakin tersayat. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku mau kita putus. Aku tak mencintaimu. Lupakan aku." Hankyung menegarkan dirinya untuk tetap menahan air mata. Menahan kakinya agar tidak jatuh. Menahan luka di hatinya. Hankyung kembali menundukkan kepala dan memutar tubuhnya melangkah meninggalkan Heechul yang mematung.

Air mata Heechul mengalir. Dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Kau bahkan berkata padaku untuk selalu tersenyum, tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang menghilangkan senyumku?" Kata kata Heechul menahan langkah kaki Hankyung yang meninggalkannya.

'Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae…' Hankyung tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Air matanya enetes. Heechul tak boleh melihatnya menangis. Hankyung melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan berat meninggalkan Heechul.

Heechul memandangi namja itu semakin menjauh. Isakannya pecah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Dia duduk di kursi taman. Beberapa saat tangisnya mulai reda namun sakit di hatinya tidak bisa. Ini seperti luka permanen. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju ke rumah. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa.. sakit… begitu sakit.. Tangan lainnya menggantung dan berayun. Tangisnya masih saja ada. Namun air matanya tidak diusap. Dibiarkan mengalir melalui pipi hingga dagu. Tiba tiba tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Dilihatnya apa yang dipegangnya. Kalung dengan liontin hati. Teringat saat namja yang sukses membuat hatinya hancur berjuta juta keping ini memberika kalung itu padanya. Ketika mereka berdua tersenyum. Ketika mereka saling mencintai. Dengan kasar kedua tangannya melepas kalung itu. Hatinya sakit melihat kalung ditangannya itu. Ingin dibuangnya kalung itu. Tapi, tangannya menolak. Hatinya berkehendak lain. Otaknya menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Didekapnya kalung itu dan kembali mucul isakan.

Entah… sampai kapan sakit ini akan hilang…. Tapi kurasa.. cinta ini tak bisa hilang…

* * *

><p><strong>Jeongmal Mianhae ... ada bagian yang kurang... <strong>

**jadi saya ganti**

**Updatenya lama yah? Mian lagi...**

**Jika berkenan mohon reviews nya ya ^^**

**Kalo ga ada reviewsnya males update saya... -_-  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p>"Nuna ah!" Kyuhyun meletakan pspnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Heechul. Heechul berjalan terus berjalan dengan lemas. Dia tak bisa mendengar apapun dan mengabaikan semua orang di sisinya. Hanya sakit hatinya yang begitu dalam yang bisa ia rasakan.<p>

"Nuna!" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Heechul yang masih bergetar. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Nuna nya. Sedih dan penuh air mata. Heechul berhenti berjalan namun tidak menjawab ataupun melihat Kyuhyun.

"Nuna… Apa yang terjadi.." Kyu menggoncang Heechul pelan. Yeoja itu tetap diam. Air matanya masih menetes.

"Hankyung hyung… dia.. menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyu pelan. Heechul menoleh perlahan lahan memandang Kyu. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi.

"Nae… Gwaechana.." Ujar Heechul lemah sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Kakinya akan melangkah lagi namun Kyuhyun menahannya

"Apa yang Nuna bilang baik? Kau seperti mayat yang berjalan. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun menyadarkan Nunanya dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Pelupuk mata Heechul kembali terisi oleh air mata. Namun air mata itu tidak menetes. Heechul mati matian menghentikan tangisnya.

"Nuna… Jeongmal… Gwaechana.." Ujar Heechul lagi meyakinkan saengnya bahwa tidak ada masalah yang perlu dipikirkan. Yah, tentu saja tak perlu dipikirkan keluarganya. Cukup dirinya sendiri.

"apa yang dilakukan Hankyung Hyung kepadamu?" Kyuhyun masih tetap memaksa Heechul untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku.. Ingin sendiri Kyu… tolong mengerti…" Ujar Heechul perlahan melepaskan genggaman Kyu dipundaknya.

"Tapi.. Nuna.." Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Aku ingin sendiri." Heechul memasang seulas senyum paksaan dari bibirnya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Kata kata Hankyung tadi masih terngiang ngiang di telinganya. Seakan menjadi gangguan yang mendalam. Heechul tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan Hankyung dan apa maksutnya. Dibukanya genggaman tangannya yang masih menggenggam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum dulu. Tapi membuatnya menangis sekarang. Kalung itu. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kalung itu. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat kalung itu karena ia harus mengingat namja yang membuatnya hancur. Tapi kenapa dia juga tidak bisa membuang nya. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Menetes pada benda yang benar benar disayangi atau dibencinya itu. Badannya terebah ke kasur. Matanya lelah untuk menangis. Namun air mata tu tetap mengalir. Heechul memejamkan matanya berupaya menghentikan segala tangisnya, melupakan segala sakitnya, melupakan namja itu…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau bodoh!" Hankyung mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kepala nya pening. Tubuhnya kaku. Matanya sembab. Dan hatinya terluka. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga melontarkan kata kata seperti itu pada yeoja yang benar benar disayanginya. "Kau bukan namja, Hankyung" Umpatnya membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Senyum yeoja itu pudar karena kata katanya. Bodohnya kenapa dia beralasan memiliki yeoja lain? Kata kata itu tiba tiba meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa kendali. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Kali ini saja dia ingin meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dia membiarkan dirinya menangis hebat. Apa kata orang jika namja menangis seperti ini? Ia tak peduli. Jika memang menangis solusi untuk itu ia akan melakukannya. Bagaimana perasaan Heechul saat ini? Dia tahu. Heechul pasti hancur. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus membuat Heechul melupakannya dari sekarang. Dia tak bisa menemani Heechul terus. Dia tahu saatnya nanti, Kapan, dia akan pergi. Pemikirannya membuat tangisnya agak reda. Ia sedang berusaha menegarkan diri sendiri. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah ke kasurnya.

Ia melirik sebentar ke arah ponselnya. Wallpaper itu. Terlihat dirinya sedang bersama Heechul. Mereka berdua mengenakan jaket bulu tebal. Heechul membentuk "v" sign pada kedua tangannya. Hankyung merangkulnya dari belakang. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Tampak sangat bahagia. Hankyung ingat betul, foto iu mereka ambil saat bermain ice skating. Tak disadari air mata Hankyung menetes pada layar ponselnya. Dia menggenggam ponsel itu kuat dan memeluknya. Dalam.

Mianhae Heechul ah.. Jeongmal Mianhae… Nae… Jeongmal.. Saranghae…

_In this dream that I've gotten used to_

_Carefully, carefully, I'll prepare for separation_

_I can't even change your heart in my dream_

_When will I be able to forget you_

_When I open my eyes, it's already thursdays and again, tuesday_

_Now even time is passing quickly_

_When I want to keep you in a little bit more_

_No matter how much I turn back the memory of that day_

_That place, I cannot avoid_

_In front of your house_

_I turn around I turn around_

_Slowly slowly the approached moment of separation_

_Slowly slowly your futher distanced heart_

_I will slowly slowly start to believe it_

_Adante – Super Junior_

0o0o0o0o0o

Sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Hankyung dan Heechul tak pernah saling kontak. Mereka tak pernah bertemu. Mungkin mereka hanya berusaha mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Seperti saat jam masuk sekolah, Hankyung bisa melihat Heechul keluar dari rumahnya dan beranjak ke sekolah. Atau saat sore hari jam Hankyung pulang kuliah, Heechul bisa melihat sepeda motor atau mobil Hankyung melintas sesaat di depan rumahnya. Perasaan mereka berdua tak bisa berubah. Seperti ada mantra pengait diantara mereka berdua. Meskipun begitu, mereka tak saling tahu bahwa satu sama lain masih saling mencintai.

Heechul sudah dapat menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya. Dia kembali ceria dan tersenyum. Namun pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Hankyung. Ketika namja itu mulai bersliweran dalam pikirannya, sebisa mungkin Heechul mengusir pikirannya. Entah, mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan namja itu dan sampai kapan dia akan bisa melupakan namja itu. Keluarganya agak bingung kenapa dia tak pernah keluar untuk berjalan jalan, Heechul hanya mengelak banyak tugas dalam sekolah. Teman teman Heechul dan para kakak kelasnya awalnya bingung juga, kenapa dia tak terlihat bersama Hankyung. Pernah suatu kali seorang yeoja menanyakan tentang Hankyung atau hubungannya dengan Hankyung, Wajah Heechul menjadi muram dan hanya sedikit menjawab. Mereka tak tahu apa saja yang terjadi, tetapi mereka mulai menjaga jarak untuk tidak menanyakan hal hal yang berhubungan dengan Hankyung. Leeteuk yang notabene teman dekat Heechul pun tak berani menanyakan apapun. Dia tahu temannya sedang ada masalah. Dan Heechul bukan tipe orang yang terbuka.

Kondisi Hankyung semakin tidak meyakinkan. Badannya terasa semakin lemah, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk kuliah. Dia tidak mengikuti saran ummanya untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya bersama keluarga. Dia ingin menjalani kehidupan remajanya yang muali beranjak dewasa seperti anak anak sehat pada umumnya. Dia tak mau dibedakan dari orang lain. Salah satu lagi yang membuatnya tetap di Seoul adalah yeoja itu, kenapa rasa sayang yang berusaha diusirnya tidak kunjung hilang. Hankyung selalu memandangi Heechul ketika ia berangkat sekolah ataupun ketika ia keluar. Saat melihat Heechul dengan ceria , senyum tipis terulas dibibirnya. Mungkin sampai mati pun, ia tak bisa melupakan yeoja itu. Tapi ia hanya berharap, semoga yeoja itu telah melupakannya.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau... Tampak kurang sehat" Ujar Kangin sambil duduk di sebelah hankyung

"Hah? Ani.. Gwaechanayo." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Ujar Kangin bisik bisik

"Hah? Nuguseyo? Yeoja kah?" Hankyung tersenyum dengan antusias mendengarkan ucapan Kangin.

"Kau akan tahu…" Ujar kangin tersenyum nakal.

Kangin berdiri menyipitkan matanya memandang pagar pintu depan. Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pada ponselnya yang digunakannya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

"Itu mereka!" Ujar Kangin menunjuk ke arah 2 orang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pagar. Seorang dari yeoja itu melambaikan tangan

"yang kutemui bernama LeeTeuk dia yeoja yang manis, dia berkata ingin melihatku di kampus." Kangin terkekeh geli. "Kurasa dia membawa temannya, dan kau mengenalnya."

Chakambat! LeeTeuk… bukankah itu teman Heechul? Hankyung dengan cepat berdiri dan memandang 2 yeoja itu.

"Ayo kita temui mereka." Ajak Kangin

"Ani.. Kau saja sendiri yang kesana. Bukankah tak nyaman menemui yeoja mu dengan 2 orang." Hankyung mengelak dengan terbata

"Mereka berdua Hankyung, dia tak sendirian, ayo cepat." Kangin menarik tangan Hankyung memaksa. Hankyung yang terkejut sekaligus gugup tak bisa menolak.

Dilihatnya lagi ke 2 yeoja itu, sekarang jarak mereka lebih dekat jadi Hankyung bisa melihat dengan jelas. Itu… Heechul…

0o0o0o0o0o

"Chul!" Ujar LeeTeuk riang sambil menepuk temannya yang sibuk membaca novel.

"Hn?" Ucapnya singkat tak tertarik

"Kau mau tidak menemaniku?" Ujr Leeteuk merangkul Heechul dari belakang untuk menarik perhatiannya

"Kemana?" Heechul tetap tak memandang LeeTeuk.

"Ke tempat seseorang…" Ujar LeeTeuk. Heechul tetap diam tak menanggapi

"Dia namja." Lanjut LeeTeuk melepaskan pelukannya

"Mwo?" Heechul dengan cepat merespon. "namja?"

"Ne.." Ujar Leeteuk tersenyum melihat temannya yang telah memperhatikan omongannya.

"Dimana?" Heechul menutup novelnya cepat.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau mau ikut, mau tidak?" Ujar LeeTeuk menggoda Heechul

"Ne.. boleh saja" heechul tersenyum menyetujui.

Dalam perjalanan, Heechul merasa ada yang aneh. Dia sudah hapal akan jalan ini. Tapi dia lupa apa akhir dari jalan ini. Hingga mobil LeeTeuk berhenti di sebuah kampus besar. Heechul baru ingat. Kampus ini. Tempat… Hankyung kuliah.

"Kau…. Disini…" Heechul tak yakin

"Iya. Namja itu kuliah disini." LeeTeuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

Heechul seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tak kunjung bergerak untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Mau apa kau didalam terus? Ayo keluar." Ujar LeeTeuk heran

"Aku… tak usah keluar ya.." Heechul tersenyum kecut.

"Apa gunanya kau menemaniku tapi kau tak keluar dari mobil? Jebal!" Paksa LeeTeuk menarik tangan Heechul.

Heechul tak bisa mengelak karena ia sendiri yang menyetujui untuk menemani Leeteuk sampai di sini. Dengan langkah kaki berat dia keluar dari mobil. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa melihat Hankyung. Ah! Tidak! Dia tak mau bertemu namja itu. Entah yang mana perasaannya yang benar.

LeeTeuk melambaikan tangannya diluar pagar kepada seseorang. Heechul tak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan begitu jelas karena jaraknya jauh. Heechul dengan gelisah berdiri di samping LeeTeuk.

"Teukie-ah!" Sosok namja itu mendekat. Mereka berdua. Heechul mengamati lagi. Matanya membulat.

"Hankyung…" Gumamnya kecil. Entah kenapa badannya sekarang terasa kaku.

"Apa… yang kaulakukan?" Bisik Heechul di telinga LeeTeuk

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menemui temanku.. Wae?" Ujar LeeTeuk kebingungan melihat Heechu, yang begitu gugup. LeeTeuk melihat temannya yang dipanggil tadi.

"Omo.. ternyata dia teman Hankyung?" LeeTeuk membulatkan matanya. "Itu yang membuatmu tegang seperti ini?"

Heechul nampak gelisah namun tidak menjawab LeeTeuk. Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Teukie-ah!" Seru Kangin yang sekarang sudah tepat berada di depan LeeTeuk dan Heechul.

"Annyeonghaseyo oppadeul" LeeTeuk mengangguk pelan. "Ini temanku, Heechul." Heechul yang berusaha membuang pandangannya terpaksa memberi salam pada mereka

"Annyeong haseyo" Ujarnya pelan tanpa melihat Hankyung.

"Ne, Anyeong haseyo.. " Ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum. Hankyung hanya mengangguk kecil sembari memandangi Heechul. Ia sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak melihat Heechul, tapi kenapa pandangan bola matanya tak bisa diarahkan ke sisi lain.

Heechul melirik Hankyung sesekali. Ia mendapati namja itu memperhatikannya. Heechul kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jadi, Kangin oppa, kau teman Hankyung?" LeeTeuk memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Ne… Tapi kita baru saja bertemu saat kuliah semester ke 2." Ujar Kangin tersenyum sambil menepuk nepuk Hankyung. Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hankyung melihat Heechul yang mulai tidak nyaman. Dia terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Hankyung pun juga merasa begitu. Dia senang melihat yeoja itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Kangin-ah.. aku harus ke toilet sebentar.." Ujar Hankyung berbisik pada Kangin.

"Ok. Segera kembali ya." Kangin mengangguk pelan

"Wae? Ada apa dengannya?" LeeTeuk heran melihat Hankyung yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Hankyung yang terus berjalan.

"Ani.. Dia mau ke toilet" Ujar Kangin.

.

Hankyung berjalan meninggalkan LeeTeuk, Heechul, dan Kangin. Entah kenapa, tapi ia tersenyum. Dia senang melihat Heechul baik baik saja. Dia senang melihat yeoja itu lagi. Tapi ia tahu jika ia terlalu lama berada di situ, itu membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Hankyung memilih melihat Heechul dari jauh. Kangin mengajak LeeTeuk dan Heechul untuk duduk. Heechul mengikuti Leeteuk dengan malu malu. Hankyung tak bisa mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Tapi kelihatannya seru. LeeTeuk dan Kangin tertawa, sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selanjutnya Hankyung melihat Siwon datang kearah mereka. Ia menyapa Heechul. Heechul membalas sapaannya dan Siwon ikut duduk di situ. Mereka berempat tertawa tawa. Heechul yang tadinya diam sekarang ikut tertawa. Hankyung tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mereka berempat terbahak bahak. Siwon mengelus pelan kepala Heechul ketika yeoja itu sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Heechul tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang benar benar disukai Hankyung. Senyum yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Mungkin hatinya sekarang… retak. Dia cemburu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terbit dari wajah Hankyung. Yeoja itu, senyumnya benar benar menular.

Aku senang… melihat senyummu… meski itu untuk orang lain… bukan untukku…

_It doesn't matter if I get lonely._

_When I think about you,_

_a smile will flicker onto my face_

_It doesn't matter if there are hard times._

_Whenever you are happy,_

_my heart will be filled with joy_

_The world that I walk through today,_

_even if it's not easy, if I close my eyes, I could see your face once again_

_The dream that continues to run around me,_

_has turned from my side to you_

_Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep – Kyuhyun_

0o0o0o0o0o

"Umma… aku akan kesana," Hankyung menelepon ummanya

"_Gwaechanayo? Wae? Kenapa kau mau kesini? Tumben sekali"_

"Aniyo… aku telah menyelesaikan skrisiku kali ini, tinggal menunggu hasil, aku mau main kesana."

"_Kondisi tubuhmu.. kau kuat?"_

"Gwaechanayo… Aku sehat… Aku akan kesana besok ya… Ne naik pesawat" Ujar Hankyung tersenyum "Annyeong"

Hankyung merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di seoul. Biasanya Heechul menemaninya berkeliling kota. Namun dia sadar keadaan sekarang. Lebih baik ia bertemu umma appanya disana dan melupakan semua masalah. Kepalanya pening seketika. Akhir akhir ini kepalanya sering menjadi sangat sakit namun hilang sendiri nantinya, sehingga Hankyung menganggap remeh sakitnya. Dia berpikir hanya dengan tidur sakit kepalanya akan hilang.

.

Hankyung sudah menyiapkan 1 tas besar yang berisi pakaian yang akan dia gunakan di rumah umma appanya nanti. Hankyung berjalan keluar kepalanya mendadak terasa pening dan tubuhnya lemas. DIa berusaha berjalan dan memaksakan diri tetap berangkat. Dia menganggap remeh sakitnya.

Sepanjang penerbangan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Badannya benar benar menjadi lemas. Hankyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan disana. Wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Itu pasti Hannie." Gumam seorang yeoja beranjak dari sofa dengan senyum mengembang

"Hannie… selamat datang" Ujar yeoja itu setelah membukakan pintu.

"Umma.." BRUK! Tiba tiba Hankyung terjatuh dan terkulai lemas.

"Yeobo! Yeobo! Hannie ah! Bangun!" Yeoja itu berteriak dengan suara parau sambil menangis mengguncang anaknya.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Dokter! Apa yang terjadi? Anak saya baik baik saja kan?" umma Hankyung sangat tegang. Appa Hankyung memegang kuat pundak yeoja itu supaya tidak ambruk.

"Anak anda membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang secepatnya. Kami tidak yakin apakah di sini ada donor yang cocok. Jika tidak… " Ujar dokter dengan perlahan

"Ada solusi lain" Appa Hankyung mulai bertanya

"saya rasa, penanganan di Australia akan lebih memadai, setidaknya mereka memperlambat…"

"Kita bawa dia ke Australia" Ujar Umma Hankyung cepat memotong pembicaraan dokter itu

"Yeobo, kau harus berpikir panjang." Appa Hankyung mengguncang tubuh istrinya itu.

"Ani.. itu pilihan tertepat." Ujar Umma Hankyung.

"Anda bisa melihatnya, dia sudah sadar." Ujar seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Hankyung.

Umma dan Appa Hankyung melangkah cepat memasuki ruangan yang dingin itu.

"Umma, ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus?" Ujar Hankyung lemah

"Hannie… kita akan membawamu ke australia.. mereka bisa menanganimu dengan lebih baik." Ujar Umma Hankyung sambil menggenggam tangan Hankyung.

"Kapan?" Ujar Hankyung terlihat pasrah.

"Secepatnya." Yeoja itu mengelus kepala anaknya yang rambutnya semakin menipis.

"Umma, aku ingin satu permintaan" Ujar Hankyung "Ijinkan aku ke Seoul sekali ini saja."

"Kau sakit Hannie, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu ke Seoul. Kau lemah." Umma Hankyung menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Sekali saja umma, aku ingin berpamitan pada seseorang." Ujar Hankyung tersenyum tipis

"Chullie?" Yeoja itu menebak nebak

"Hmm" Hankyung mengangguk pelan "Karena aku tak tahu, apakah setelah aku di Australia, aku bisa melihatnya lagi atau tidak."

Umma hankyung hanya diam memandang anaknya. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan anak semata wayangnya ini. Sakit.

"Umma. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun kepada Heechul." Ujarnya tersenyum. Namun dimatanya penuh kesedihan.

"Arra" Ujar Umma Hankyung tersenyum kembali mengelus kepala anaknya.

0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul berjalan pelan ditengah kerumunan orang banyak. Dia bosan dirumah. Dia hanya keluar berjalan di sekitar minimarket dan kios kios makanan dekat rumahnya. Dia kesepian. Entah. Bayangan Hankyung tetap tak bisa diusirnya. Dulu, dia bisa berpergian dengan namja itu. Tak seharipun ia merasa bosan atau kesepian. Sekarang? Hmmhh… Dia berharap, dia menemui seorang yang mengenalnya dan mau menemaninya.

"Heechul-ah!" Terdengar suara di telinga Heechul. Kepalanya melongok kesana kemari mencari yang bersuara.

"Heechul!" Suara panggilang terdengar lagi. Bola mata Heechul berhenti menatap sosok namja yang agak jauh. Namja yang ia kenal.

"Hankyung-ssi.." Dia mengusap matanya. Namja itu berjalan mendekat. Ini bukan mimpi? Hankyung yang memanggilnya? Mau apa dia?

* * *

><p><strong>Stop!<strong>

**Nah chapternya dipotong disini ^^**

**Reviews ya kalo mau tau lanjutnya**

**Dikit lagi selesai ini :D**

**Kamsahamnida #bow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p>"Heechul!" Suara panggilan terdengar lagi. Bola mata Heechul berhenti menatap sosok namja yang agak jauh. Namja yang ia kenal.<p>

"Hankyung-ssi.." Dia mengusap matanya. Namja itu berjalan mendekat. Ini bukan mimpi? Hankyung yang memanggilnya? Mau apa dia?

Heechul dengan gugup mulai berjalan lagi. Dia tak mau menghiraukan Hankyung dan berusaha tak mendengarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kerumunan keramaian menuju taman yang sepi.

"Heechul-ssi… Chakambat!" Teriakan Hankyung terdengar lebih jelas ditelinga Heechul. Dia tetap berjalan bahkan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

GREP! Tangan Heechul seperti ditahan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menelan ludah. Dia tau itu pasti Hankyung. Maka dari itu dia tak mau membalikkan badannya.

"Heechul-ah.." Gumamnya pelan dan sedikit terengah. "Boleh aku minta waktumu sedikit?"

Heechul tak menjawab. Dia tak mau memandangnya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak mau melihatku?" Ujar Hankyung lemah.

'Aku.. ingin.. tapi tak bisa' Batin Heechul dengan begitu gelisah.

"Tolong… sebentar saja.. aku janji.." Ujar Hankyung memohon. Heechul akhirnya membalikkan badannya namun ia tak menatap mata Hankyung.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan. Maka aku mengejarmu kesini." Ujar Hankyung lagi. "Aku.. minta maaf karena telah menyakiti hatimu waktu itu… mungkin kau tak bisa memaafkanku. Tapi tak apa. Aku tau aku yang salah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis

Heechul tetap menunduk dan membisu

"Aku kesini.. hanya… mau pamit" Ujar Hankyung sedikit terbata.

Bola mata Heechul membulat. Pertanyaan mulai bersliweran dipikirannya. Pamit?

"besok, aku akan pindah ke Australia…" Ujarnya lagi. "Aku akan melanjutkan studi ku disana atas permintaan umma dan appa."

Heechul membuka mulutnya "Berapa lama?" Ucapnya pelan dan singkat

"Aku.. tak yakin akan kembali ke Seoul. Kurasa aku akan menetap di Australia…" Ujar Hankyung terbata bata

Nafas Heechul mendadak tercekat. Dia tak bisa bernapas. Air matanya tiba tiba menumpuk. Apa katanya? Tak akan kembali? Tak akan kembali? Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengendalikan air matanya. Jangan sampai keluar… jangan sampai…

"Bolehkah aku melihat bola matamu… sekali ini saja.." Ujar Hankyung memohon.

Heechul benar benar tak ingin mendongakkan kepalanya karena pasti.. air matanya akan jatuh. Tapi ia tak mungkin kuasa menolak permintaan namja ini. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang kedua bola mata yang hitam itu.

"Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, Heechul-ssi." Ujar Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Heechul bisa melihat gurat kesedihan juga di wajah Hankyung. "Aku senang berada di sisimu.."

Heechul dengan penuh kekuatan menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti duri.

Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul yang dari tadi di genggamnya. Hankyung memeluk Heechul dengan lembut. Heechul sedikit tersentak.

"Heechul-ah… kumohon… biarkan kita seperti ini.. hanya sebentar.." Ujar hankyung mendekap Heechul dalam.

Heechul merasakan kehangatan. Salju yang turun tak berarti apa apa. Tapi.. apakah ini pelukan yang terakhir? Apa aku tak akan melihat bola matanya lagi? Air mata Heechul menetes. Semakin ia menahannya semakin deras air matanya.

"Sebenarnya… Jika boleh… Aku tak akan melepaskan pelukan ini." Ujar Hankyung lembut. "Bolehkah aku bersikap egois padamu? Kali ini saja… Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae jika saat ini aku membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku tak akan melakukan ini lagi besok besok."

Perlahan, Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya. Hankyung memandang Heechul. Air matanya mengalir. Matanya merah.

"Chullie… Kenapa kau mengangis untuk namja sepertia aku? Yang menyakitimu.." Hankyung mengayun tangan Heechul pelan.

"Aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum." Hankyung tersenyum lebar "Maukah kau tersenyum untukku?"

Heechul mengusap air matanya. Namun itu tetap mengalir. Ia memandang Hankyung sejenak memaksakan senyumnya keluar. Sebisa mungkin. Dalam tangisnya, ia memberikan senyum termanis untuk namja di depannya ini.

"Jeongmal Kamsahamnida Heechul… Jeongmal Kamsahamnida…" Hankyung menyeka air mata Heechul dengan lembut. Ia mengadah kelangit sebentar. Menahan air matanya yang telah penuh di pelupuk mata.

Hankyung menatap Heechul lagi. "jika masih ada suatu kesempatan yang diberikan untukku… berapa lama pun itu… meski hanya semenit saja… Aku pasti menemuimu… Jika, masih ada…" Hankyung memaksakan senyumnya.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya. Ia… tak bisa melihat Hankyung lagi… Karena semakin ia menatap, Air matanya tak mungkin berhenti.

"Heechul-ah… " Hankyung mengangkat dagu Heechul keatas perlahan membuat yeoja itu kembali menatapnya. "Jaga dirimu baik baik… Aku… pasti merindukanmu…"

Hankyung mengusap lembut kepala Heechul. Usapan penuh kasih yang sudah lama sekali dirindukan Heechul. Apa ini yang terakhir? Heechul menggepalkan kedua tangannya kuat kuat. Isakannya nyaris keluar

Perlahan lahan… dengan lembut, Hankyung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Heechul. Seperti sesuatu yang hilang bagi Heechul. "Annyeonghaseyo" Ujar Hankyung membungkuk sedikit lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkah.

Kedinginan kembali menerpanya. Kehangatan dari tangan Hankyung telah lenyap. Heechul memandangi punggung namja itu. Isakannya meluap. Tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan segala isakannya. Lututnya goyah. Dia terjatuh dan menangis hebat. Apa benar ini semua yang terakir?

_Heart, I'm so sorry  
>You want to be loved too<br>I only give you heartache  
>Heart, I'm so sorry<br>I want to be with her always  
>But only separation comes out of it<br>Like an echo, I'm always a couple steps behind  
>Even if I tell you I love you<br>A thousand times  
>With the simple words of telling me to forget you<br>We part  
>I try to hate you,<br>Saying you're bad and that I'm going to erase you  
>But when I do that<br>My heart punishes me more_

_Mirror – Super Junior_

0o0o0o0o0o

Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama ketika saat itu, sekitar 2 bulan. Ada yang berbeda dari Heechul. Ia menjadi sedikit pendiam. Dia yang biasanya usil dan ceria menjadi sosok yang lebih feminim dan tenang. Jujur saja, Heechul tak akan bisa seharipun tanpa memikirkan Hankyung. Apa yang ia lakukan disana? Apa dia benar benar tak kembali ke Korea? Bagaimana kabarnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dibenak Heechul. Entah kapan ia akan membuka hatinya untuk namja lain. Dia tidak bisa.

"Heechul-ah! Kesini sebentar. Ikut minum teh dengan umma mu.." umma Heechul yang sedang membaca majalah sambil minum teh mengajak Heechul bergabung dengannya

"Ne, umma" Ujar Heechul menurut dan duduk disamping Ummanya.

"Yah.. kurasa musim dingin akan segera berlalu.. taun ini musim dingin lebih lama dari biasanya" Ujar yeoja yang lebih tua 25 tahun dari Heechul itu sambil memandang jendela.

Heechul meminum tehnya lalu sedikit tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

Tiba tiba ketenangan mereka berdua terpecah oleh suara ponsel Heechul.

"Umma.. aku mengangkat ini sebentar.." Ujar Heechul menerima teleponnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.."

"_Annyeong.. Ini Heechul-ssi kah?"_

"Ne.. Nae Heechul imnida… Nuguseyo?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Dia dapat mendengar suara berat dan parau seperti orang menangis disana

"_Nae.. Hankyung umma.."_

Mata Heechul membulat dan terkesikap berdiri dari duduknya membuat ummanya trkejut

"Ahh… Wae… Ajuhmma?" Ujar Heechul terbata

"_Kau… ahh.. aku tahu ini sedikit gila.. tapi… kau bisa kesini sekarang… kumohon"_Suara disebrang seperti benar benar kacau. Isakan mulai terdengar membuat Heechul gelisah.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Ujarnya keras. Umma Heechul mengalihkan perhatian menatap anaknya itu.

"_Kami.. ada di Australia… Uri Hankyungie.. Dia kritis."_

Seketika itu Heechul terjatuh. Ponsel terlepas dari tangannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Heechul-ah! Heechul! Wae?" Umma Heechul berusaha menahan tubuh Heechul yang bergetar.

Umma Heechul mengambil ponsel Heechul "Nuguseyo?"

"Ah! Mrs. Tan.. waeyo? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hankyung?"

"_Akan kujelaskan nanti… kami… butuh Heechul disini… untuk Hankyung…"_

"Ne.. ne.. arraseo.. " Ujar Umma Heechul yang juga gelisah

"Umma! Umma! Jebal! Kita berangkat!" Heechul mengguncang tangan Ummanya dengan histeris.

"Aku tutup teleponnya." Ujar Umma Heechul terbata bata sambil memutuskan sambungan. Tangannya langsung memeluk Heechul yang histeris.

"Ne.. kita akan segera berangkat… Kau tenanglah dulu chagya.." Ujar Umma Heechul mencium kening putrinya. Heechul terkulai lemas dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

0o0o0o0o0o

Keesokan harinya Heechul dan Ummanya langsung berangkat ke Australia. Semalam Heechul tak bisa tidur, matanya terbuka dan terus mengalirkan air. Perasaannya benar benar kacau. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul menginjakan kaki di Australia namun ia tak ingin jalan jalan sama sekali. Sampai di Australia, tanpa check in hotel mereka langsung menuju ke rumah sakit yang telah diberitahukan oleh Umma Hankyung. Heechul berjalan dengan cepat mencari sosok Mrs. Tan dan Mr. Tan.

"Itu.. mereka.." Ujar Mr. Tan lemah menunjuk pada Heechul dan Ummanya yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ajuhmma…. Ajuhssi… Annyeonghaseyo" Ujar Heechul cepat. "Dimana Hankyung oppa?" yeoja itu berkaca kaca dan terengah engah.

"Tunggulah sebentar, chagy… Dokter sedang memeriksanya.." Mrs. Tan terkulai lemas. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Mrs. Kim, Heechul-ah… duduklah disini dulu.." Mr. Tan mempersilahkan mereka berdua

Heechul duduk dengan cepat di sebelah Mrs Tan. "Ajuhmma… tolong… jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Hankyung oppa… Kumohon.." Heechul memandang yeoja itu dengan penuh harap

Mrs. Tan menghela napas tak menjawab. Air matanya sudah kering dan habis.

"Kau tak akan membiarkanku penasaran sampai mati nanti kan?" Heechul melontarkan kata kata seadanya. Dia penasaran setengah mati.

"Ne… Uri Hankyungie… Dia… sudah lama mengidap leukimia akut…" Mrs Tan bercerita dengan terbata bata.

Heechul membulatkan bola matanya. "Mwoya? Le.. Leukimia? Sudah lama?" Air matanya kembali menetes.

Mrs Tan hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan tak memandang Heechul

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia, maupun ajuhmma tak memberitahukan apapun padaku?" Heechul membenahi posisi duduknya lebih dekat pada Mrs Tan

"Karena dia meminta untuk itu…. Aku telah berjanji padanya untuk tak memberitahukan padamu… " Ujarnya sembari menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Tapi aku terpaksa memberitahukan padamu.. terpaksa mengingkari janjiku pada anakku sendiri…"

Heechul memandang Mrs Tan. Yeoja itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Heechul.

"Dia menunggumu… Aku yakin…" Mrs Tan menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Me… menunggu? Aku?" Heechul mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya menghentikan air matanya

"Dia… pernah bilang padaku… ingin melihatmu lagi…" Mrs Tan berkata pelan memandang Heechul penuh arti

Seorang namja tinggi berpakaian putih keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Mr Tan langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter. Mrs Tan, Heechul, serta Mrs kim juga bangkit dan mendekat.

"Maaf… Kami pihak rumah sakit tak bisa berbuat apa apa…Kita tinggal menunggu waktu saja…" Dokter itu berkata lemah.

Mrs Tan membekap mulutnya dan mulai menangis. Mr Tan terlihat begitu sedih dan depresi.

"kau… kau harus menyelamatkannya… dokter.. kumohon… apa yang dia butuhkan?" Heechul menggenggam tangan dokter itu kencang. Air matanya mengalir. Dia menjadi histeris.

"Heechul… sudah… tenanglah.." Mrs Kim memegang pundak Heechul kuat dan berusaha menariknya

"Saya benar benar minta maaf nona… Sebenarnya sejak 2 bulan lalu, tuan Hankyung membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang karena sumsum tulangnya telah terinfeksi. Tapi kami tak berhasil menemukan pendonor yang cocok. Dia telah koma selama 1 minggu dan ini tak biasa." Ujar dokter itu menerangkan

"Hah? Sumsum tulang? Ambil saja punyaku…. Aku bersedia mendonorkannya.." Heechul tetap bersikeras

"Tak semudah itu… Karena ini sudah terlambat.." Dokter itu melepaskan tangan Heechul dari tangannya. "Maaf.." Dokter itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan pergi.

Heechul mematung. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Chullie…" Mrs Kim memegang pundak putrinya lembut. Ia menegetahui apa yang dirasakan putrinya.

Isakan Heechul pecah. Lututnya goyah. Dia terjatuh dilantai. Mrs Tan, Mrs Kim, maupun Mr Tan mengangkat Heechul pelan dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya sambil terus menangis. Mrs Kim mengelus rambut putrinya lemah. Air matanya juga mengalir.

"Permisi, jika anda keluarganya mau menjenguk tuan Hankyung, anda bisa menjenguknya sekarang." Seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang itu mendekati mereka.

"Heechul-ah… kau boleh masuk…" Mrs Tan memegang lembut pundak Heechul.

"A..Ani…" Ujar Heechul menolak masih terisak.

"Ani? Wae?" Mrs Kim memandang Heechul yang masih dalam dekapannya.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak ummanya tanpa menjawab.

"Hankyung… menunggu kedatanganmu… Waeyo chagya?" Mrs Tan mengelus rambut Heechul pelan.

"Aku…. Aku takut…" Ujar Heechul menundukkan kepalanya membuat aira matanya semakin lancar mengalir.

"Takut? Wae?" Mrs Tan mendekatkan diri pada Heechul.

"Ajuhmma bilang…. Dia menungguku kan?" Heechul mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Mrs Tan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah… Apakah jika aku masuk… dan menemuinya… apa yang terjadi?" Mulut Heechul bergetar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya

Mrs Tan terdiam tak membuka mulut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya mengusap air mata.

"Apa…. Dia akan berhenti… untuk…. Menunggu?" Heechul memandang Mrs Tan sebentar Lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengusap air matanya

Badan Mrs Tan bergetar lagi. Dia menangis lagi. Mr Tan hanya memandang sayu kearah istrinya dan juga Heechul lalu menenangkan istrinya yang terisak

"Chulie chagya… Apa kau menyayangi Hankyung?" Mrs Kim ganti membuka mulut

Heechul mengangguk lemah. "jeongmal…" Ujarnya

"Seseorang tak akan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menunggu.." Mrs Kim dengan lembut mengusap yeoja cantik itu yang kini memandangnya.

"Tapi… Umma…" Heechul tak bisa mengatakan itu lagi. Dia tak sanggup mengahadapi kenyataan yang ada di depan mata.

"Kau tak kasihan pada Hankyung? Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga…. Antara hidup dan mati… Hanya menunggumu…" Mrs Kim membelai rambut Heechul berulang ulang

Heechul hanya menunduk menghela nafasnya

"Jika dia terus seperti ini… dia akan lebih menderita… Dia sakit Heechul… Kau tak boleh membiarkan dia seperti ini terus….Kau harus rela…" Heechul berusaha menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu keadaan Hankyung seperti itu.

"Kau tak boleh egois chagy… Pikirkan dia juga… Masuklah" Mrs Kim membujuk Heechul untuk masuk.

"Heechul-ah… kami tahu ini berat… untuk kau, Hankyung dan kami semua… Tapi… kita harus ikhlas menerima yang terburuk… yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkannya sekarang hanya kau… kumohon… masuklah" Mr Tan memohon pada Heechul sembari mendekap istrinya.

Dengan begitu berat Heechul melangkahkan kakinya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu ruangan itu. Dia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menyeka semua air matanya. Dia memegang daun pintu yang sedingin es itu dan menekannya kebawah pelan pelan. Angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya mulai dari kakinya. Dia mengenakan pakaian khusus masuk ke ruang yang lebih dalam dan steril dimana hanya ada Hankyung disitu.

Bau tak enak menusuk hidungnya meskipun dia mengenakan masker. Dia berjalan pelan mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk menguatkan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri dan menahan air matanya. Dia tak akan menangis di depan namja ini meskipun hatinya telah banjir tangisan.

Dapat dilihat di depan matanya sekarang. Namja itu tertidur. Pulas sekali. Banyak kabel kabel dan selang yang ada di tubuhnya. Rambutnya tipis. Heechul menelan ludahnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Hankyung. Namja itu biasanya tersenyum ceria dan menggodanya bagaimana dia seperti ini.

Keheningan sementara melanda ruangan itu. Dan terpecah begitu Heechul membuka mulutnya

"Kau… Menungguku?" Ujar Heechul pelan. Dia memaksakan seulas senyumannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang tersenyum sekarang… Apakah kau tak mau melihatnya?" Hankyung tak bereaksi apapun

"Kau ini… bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Oppa pabboya…" Heechul mengelus tangan namja itu pelan

"Hei… Kau tak bereaksi apapun? Aku jauh jauh kesini menemuimu…" Heechul menelan ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kali

"Aku tak menyangka berkesempatan melihatmu lagi… tapi kenapa kau seperti ini.." Heechul bergumam pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak

"Oppa… Aku ingin main ice skating lagi denganmu… berjalan jalan keliling kota… bermain salju ataupun menghitung bintang… Aku.. ingin…"

"Kau.. pernah memohon untuk egois kan? Bolehkan aku egois sekarang. Memintamu tetap bersamaku?... Hah.. Kim Heechul Pabbo.. mana ada seperti itu.. " Heechul bergumam sendiri dan memaksakan senyumnya lagi

Tes… air matanya menetes di tangan Hankyung. Sial… kenapa menangis disini.. Heechul dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata itu supaya tak keluar lagi

"Mian oppa…" Ujar Heechul menghapus air matanya dari tangan Hnakyung dan memegangnya namun tak erat.

Heechul memperhatikan wajah Hankyung… Ada yang mengalir… Hankyung menangis! Air mata Heechul semakin tak terbendung. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hankyung

"Oppa… kau mendengarku.. oppa… " Ujar Heechul sambil berdiri

Perlahan Heechul merasakan ada yang meremas tangannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya. Hankyung menggenggam tangannya erat. Tangisan Heechul semakin menjadi jadi.

"Oppa… Oppa" Panggilnya berkali kali. Tak ada respon dari Hankyung selain air matanya yang masih mengalir dan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Oppa… Baik.. Aku tak akan memaksamu membuka mata, tapi, tolong jangan menangis lagi…" Ujar Heechul menyeka air mata Hankyung menggunakan tangan kirinya

Hankyung tak merespon apapun. Air matanya pun tak berhenti. Heechul duduk kembali di kursinya. Dia masih menangis. Dia memandang tangan kanannya yang digenggam begitu erat oleh Hankyung

_Saat seorang namja menggenggam tangan yeoja dan memberikan rasa hangat itu artinya dia mengatakan 'saranghae__' dan __Yeoja harus membalasnya_

Tiba tiba kata kata itu terngiang di ingatan Heechul. Heechul menggenggam tangan Hankyung dengan erat juga. Air matanya semakin deras lagi. Genggaman hankyung semakin kuat. Heechul tersenyum. Senyum manis yang tulus ditengah tangisnya. Hankyung menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Mungkin tak terlihat bagi orang lain. Tapi Heechul tahu Hankyung tersenyum.

Perlahan lahan genggaman tangan Hankyung melemah. Semakin lama Hankyung tak menggenggam tangan Heechul lagi.

_Ketika salah satu dari mereka melepaskan genggamannya, artinya mereka mempercayakan cinta mereka pada pasangan mereka. Dan saat aku melepaskan genggaman ini, kau harus tetap tersenyum._

Heechul juga perlahan melemahkan genggamannya dan menahan senyumnya. Dia tetap tersenyum. Namun tangan Hankyung begitu lemah. Tiba tiba dengungan terdengar. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke arah monitor detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus disana. Berbondong bondong orang orang berbaju putih datang. Mr Tan menarik Heechul dari kerumunan dokter itu.

Heechul beralih ke dekapan Mrs Kim sedangkan Mr Tan memeluk Mrs Tan. Heechul masih sangat shock. Dia menangis hebat dalam pelukan ummanya.

"Ani… Umma.. Dia baru saja menggenggam tanganku.. Andwae.." Heechul melepaskan pelukan ummanya berusaha masuk ke ruangan itu lagi.

"Chullie.." Mrs Kim menahan putrinya yang bersikeras masuk lagi.

Heechul melihat kerumunan dokter itu melepas semua kabel dan selang yang melekat di badan Hankyung.

"Stop!" Heechul berusaha menghentikan dokter dokter itu. Heechul jatuh terduduk Mrs Tan menarik Heechul dan mendekapnya.

"Sudah Heechul.. relakan dia… dia tak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini… Dia berkata padaku untuk menganggapmu sebagai anakku… menjagamu juga…" Mrs Tan mendekap kuat Heechul

Heechul menumnpahkan semua tangisan, isakan, rasa sakitnya pada pundak umma namja yang dicintainya itu.

Aku berjanji… akan menjaga seluruh cinta yang kau percayakan padaku… Aku janji… Akan selalu mencintaimu… dan merindukanmu…

_Although the world may all leave  
>Will it take the sadness along with it<br>I miss it  
>You calling me again<br>Only the pain in my heart will be left behind  
>Swallowing back the tears I threw up<br>Around then will I finally know  
>Hold my hand<br>Don't leave _

_Timeless – Jang Ri In ft. Xiah Jun Su_

* * *

><p><strong>Update lama ya? (Pake nanya)<strong>

**Yang minta Happy Ending..**

**Jeongmal Jeongmal Mianhae **

**Saya miskin ide kalo soal Happy Ending XP**

**Kamsahamnida ^^  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave, please don't leave me<br>Why are you keep on pretending to go somewhere?  
>Don't do it, don't say it<br>Don't say a word that's not in your mind  
>Forget it, empty your mind<em>

_Your mind is wavering. It's risky  
>And I'm hanging in your mind like a love spider<br>I can put a puzzle together again  
>While (your mind) broke into pieces<em>

_A-Cha – Super junior_

_._

"Heechulie…" Mrs Tan mendekati Heechul yang masih terdiam di sofa. Mrs. Kim dan Heechul akan pulang ke korea hari ini. Mereka pulang cepat karena pihak keluarga Hankyung memutuskan membawa Hankyung kembali ke korea.

Heechul tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk dan terlihat lesu. Mrs Tan berjalan dan duduk di dekatnya

"Chulie… ada yang disampaikan Hankyung untukmu…" Perkataan Mrs Tan membuat Heechul mengangkat kepalanya namun tetap menutup mulut

"Ini…" Mrs Tan mengulurkan tangannya dan terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan pita.

Heechul memandang kotak itu dan Mrs Tan bergantian dengan tatapan bingung

"Hankyung memintaku untuk menyerahkannya kepadamu." Ujar Mrs Tan sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Heechul akhirnya membuka mulut dan menerima kotak itu. "Kenapa dia tidak menyerahkannya sendiri kemarin kemarin?"

"Hankyung memang berpesan kepadaku untuk menyerahkan kepadamu… jika dia sudah pergi…" Mrs Tan menjawab sedikit terendat sendat. Heechul memandang sayu ke arah kotak itu dan penasaran apakah isinya.

"Kuharap kau melihat isinya." Mrs Tan berkata singkat dan membelai kepala Heechul.

"Chulie… Kita harus segera ke bandara. " Mrs Kim keluar dari kamar membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Ne… Annyeonghaseyo ajuhmma… ajuhssi.. Kamsahamnida" heechul berdiri dengan lemah dan membungkuk pada Mrs dan Mr Tan.

0o0o0o0o

"Nuna, Umma kalian sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Nunanya yang terlihat begitu lemas dan berjalan dibantu oleh ummanya.

"Mereka memutuskan membawanya ke korea… jadi kami tak lama disana…" Ujar Mrs Kim pada putranya sembari mendudukan putrinya di sofa.

Heechul terlihat lemah. Seperti yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun waktu dia pulang dari pergi bersama Hankyung waktu itu, seperti mayat berjalan. Namun kali ini lebih parah.

"Umma akan masuk ke kamar sebentar.. Kyu.. antar nunamu ke kamarnya nanti…" Ujar Mrs Kim meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

"Ne.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia melihat ummanya hingga tidak terlihat lagi lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri pada nunanya.

"Nuna… Gwaechana…" Ujar Kyu lemah

Heechul mengangguk kecil mengiyakan tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Nuna sebaiknya kau ke kamar." Ujar Kyu mengandeng tangan Nunanya

Heechul mengangguk pelan lagi.

KyuHyun membuka pintu kamar Heechul dan mempersilahkan nunanya masuk. "Apa nuna butuh ditemani?" Ujar Kyu perhatian.

"Aniya… Kamsa Kyu…" Heechul tersenyum lemah lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Heechul kini sendirian. Dia duduk di tepi kasurnya memandangi kotak pink yang diberikan oleh Mrs Tan kepadanya. Tangannya perlahan membuka pita yang menjadi pengikat dan hiasan kotak itu. Dibukanya perlahan kotak itu. Terlihat sebuah DVD dan kertas kecil.

"_Kuharap suatu hari kau dapat melihatnya. From : Hankyung ^^"_

Ini tulisan Hankyung? Heechul mengambil kertas itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Dia mengambil DVD itu dan menatap pada televisi yang ada di kamarnya.

Heechul menarik nafas dalam dalam dan berjalan menuju DVD player. Ia pertama ragu untuk memutar DVD itu namun akhirnya dimasukan juga DVD itu dalam DVD player.

Sekerjap cahaya muncul di layar tv saat Heechul menekan tombol on. Dia kembali duduk di pinggir kasur nya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari layar tv tersebut.

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut terdengar. Layar hitam itu perlahan menampakan gambar.

DEG! Jantung Heechul serasa berhenti melihat sosok Hankyung yang duduk menekan tuts tuts grand piano putih itu.

"_Manhi mangseolyeotjyo geudaeman boneun nal Idaero saranghalsun eobnayo"_

Suara lembut mulai keluar dari bibir Hankyung. Dia terlihat menyanyi dengan tenang dan tersenyum. Mata Heechul mulai berkaca kaca mendengarkan setiap kata pada lagu yang dinyanyikan Hankyung itu.

_I've hesitated a lot.  
>I've kept my sight on you though I can't love.<br>Since I keep thinking of you day by day,  
>I can do nothing.<br>That night, if the song deep in your heart has been heard.  
>All regrettable memories and frustrating thoughts would be meltdown.<em>

_(That's the way I am)  
>I love you even more,<br>Still, it's not enough. Trust me ?_

_You're my precious girl (My baby)  
>Without you, I've no idea how is going on.<br>Deep down in both eyes, it comes from my heart.  
>May you cherish this in mind.<br>Eternity, I swear to you._

_Whether the world keeps turning,  
>We'll be constant.<br>We'll be this way forever.  
>As recollection today<br>I just love you so much._

_Without you, I've no idea how is going on.  
>Deep down in both eyes, it comes from my heart.<br>May you cherish this in mind.  
>Only you that I love forever.<em>

_Only you that I love forever._

_(Chobyeol – Kim Hee Chul)_

TES! Air mata Heechul mengalir deras. Dia membungkam mulutnya menahan isakan. Matanya terpejam kuat sekarang. Ia berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Perlahan lagu itu habis dan tak terdengar dentingan piano lagi.

"_Hei! Kim Hee Chul-ssi! Kau melihatku?" _Suara terdengar lagi. Heechul membuka matanya menatap Hankyung yang kali ini berjalan lebih dekat pada layar tv.

"_Kau tahu? Lagu tadi… aku yang membuatnya…" _Hankyung tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Heechul tambah sakit rasanya.

"_Kau suka? Harus! Kau harus suka!" _Hankyung berkata dengan nada memaksa dan terkekeh geli sendiri.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya… Sangat menyukainya…" Heechul tersenyum tipis dan bergumam pelan

"_Hmm… Apa kau marah padaku?" _Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya dan mengankat alis

"Anii…. Sama sekali tidak." Heechul menjawab seakan Hankyung bisa mendengarnya

"_Mianhae aku tak pernah memberitahukan ini padamu. Aku takut kau kenapa kenapa."_Hankyung tersenyum tipis namun tatapan nya sayu

Heechul kali ini yang gentian mengerutkan dahinya

"_Penyakit ini… Aku membencinya… Tapi kurasa ketika kau melihat video ini, aku sudah lepas dari semua penderitaan." _Hankyung tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ne…" Air mata Heechul kembali mengalir.

"_Di video ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sejak 3 tahun lalu aku divonis penyakit ini, aku benci pada diriku sendiri dan kehilangan semangat hidup. Aku bahkan tak mau minum obat apapun dan tak mau ikut terapi atau kemo. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mati."_Hankyung terlihat menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan

"_Tapi sejak bertemu dengan yeoja sepertimu, aku memiliki semangat untuk hidup dan sembuh. Kau tahu? Keinginanku hanya untuk memilikimu dan melihatmu, itu saja." _Hankyung memandang kamera dalam dalam seperti ia benar benar memandang Heechul

"Kau… bisa memilikiku… bisa melihatku…" bibir Heechul bergetar.

"_Jika aku boleh minta pada Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang sehat. Aku ingin sekali memiliki yeojachingu sepertimu yang cantik dan menyenangkan. Tapi aku tahu Tuhan menginginkan lain. Mungkin… nanti… ada yang lebih baik dariku untukmu." _Hankyung mengadah. Heechul rasa dia menahan tangis

"Ani… Hanya kau yang paling baik untukku…" Heechul membungkam seluruh wajahnya karena isakannya terlanjur pecah

"_Hei! Heechulie-ah! Kau menangis?" _Hankyung mengetuk ngetuk kamera.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya ke arah tv. Hankyung seakan akan benar benar berada di sebelahnya dan melihat apa yang dilakukannya

"_Aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu sedih karena itu membuatku terluka. Senyumlah! Ayo senyum! Aku sangat nge fans sama senyummu loh!" _Hankyung loncat loncat dan tersenyum lebar\

Heechul terkekeh geli sejenak melihat tingkah Hankyung.

"_kau senyum? Baguslah." _ Hankyung berhenti berloncat loncat.

"_Aku sebenarnya selalu berharap chulie… Kau berada disisiku, sebelum aku pergi. Dan merelakan aku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu." _Heechul bisa melihat mata Hankyung berkaca kaca. Namja itu… Dia menahan tangisnya

"_Ijinkan aku mengucapkan ini. Meskipun kau membenciku atau melupakanku. Nae… jeongmal saranghae… Jeongmal… Saranghae.." _Air mata menetes dari mata Hankyung. Namun ia berusaha tersenyum dan membentuk love sign di kedua tangannya.

TV itu perlahan lahan berubah kembali menjadi gelap.

"Arghh!" Heechul kembali membungkam wajahnya dan tubuhnya oleng jatuh di atas kasur.

'Aku ingin… melihat wajahmu… melihat kedua bola matamu yang hitam jernih… melihat keceriaan dan senyumanmu. Menggandeng tanganmu yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Memeluk tubuhmu . Aku ingin mengatakan betapa kesepiannya aku disini.' Heechul memegang dadanya. Sesak. Sakit. Sepi.

Heechul menggenggam kuat kalung dari hankyung yang masih dipakainya.

"Nae Bogosippoyo! Nae Nado Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!" Erang Heechul keras.

_I still reminisce the past when we were in love  
>I'm still waiting for you to come back to my side<br>Tears are falling on the side of my cold pillow  
>I hit pause on time until you appear again<br>I cannot stand each of the days without you, oh no_

_I love you, it will not change  
>I'll be loving you till eternity<em>

_Blue Tommorow – Super junior M_

* * *

><p><strong>Jelek ya? Kurang gimana gitu?<strong>

**Mianhae…**

**Saya mbuatnya sambil liat Indonesia vs Malaysia final Sea Games ^^v**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Tinggal Epilognya ya…**

**Kamsahamnida**


	8. Epilog

**Bitter Winter**

**Pair :: Han Chul**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: Genderswitch!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Hankyung? Kenapa kau mengunci pintu?" Suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari luar ruangan. Hankyung sibuk membereskan kamera yang dia pasang di meja televisi.

Hankyung memegang kameranya dan berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya.

"Umma… Wae?" Ujarnya saat berhadapan dengan yeoja setengah baya itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang musik?" Yeoja itu berkata lembut.

"Aniya… Tunggu sebentar.." Hankyung tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Mrs Tan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menunggu anaknya keluar dari kamar

Beberapa menit kemudian Hankyung keluar dari kamarnya dan barang yang dipegangnya bukan lagi kamera melainkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink

"Umma…" Hankyung duduk disisi Mrs Tan

Mrs Tan memandang heran ke arah kotak yang dibawa Hankyung. "Ne?" Ujarnya singkat menanggapi panggilan Hankyung

"Boleh minta tolong?" Hankyung tersenyum manis memandang ummanya

"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa itu?" Mrs Tan mengelus lembut pundak Hankyung

"Umma… Nanti saat aku sudah pergi… " Belum selesai Hankyung berbicara Mrs Tan menyela

"Hankyung-ah! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu terus! Kau harus punya semangat!" Umma Hankyung memukul Hankyung namun tak begitu keras sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"Araseo Araseo Umma… Dengarkan aku dulu… Aku mau minta tolong, Kalau aku…" Lagi lagi Mrs Tan menyela.

"Hankyungie!" Ujarnya menepuk pundak Hankyung

"Umma-ah… Sekali saja… sebentar…. Dengarkan aku tanpa menyela… arra?" Hankyung memegang pundak ummanya.

"Aku mau umma menyerahkan ini pada Heechul, saat aku sudah pergi nanti.." hankyung menyerahkan kotak pink itu pada ummanya.

"Ini video? Kau mengambil gambarmu sendiri tadi? Kau bilang kau tak mau Heechul tahu apapun soal ini?" Umma Hankyung menerima kotak itu sambil memandang aneh.

"Ne. Itulah yang kulakukan di ruang musik." Hankyung menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya "Pada akhirnya semua juga akan terbongkar. Bagaimanapun dia harus tahu… " Hankyung memandang langit langit. "Hmm… Umma harus memberitahukan juga semuanya ketika aku sudah pergi." Hankyung memandang Mrs Tan dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hankyung-ah…" Mrs Tan menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan penuh iba dan kesedihan.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjaganya… Umma mau kan menjaganya? Menganggap nya sebagai anak sendiri?" Hankyung menunggu jawaban ummanya yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Arra…" Ujar Mrs Tan akhirnya. "Kau… pasti sangat merindukannya…" Mrs Tan menelan ludahnya berusaha menahan tangis. Dia mengelus lembut kepala Hankyung

"Ne… Umma tahu segalanya… " Mata Hankyung mulai berkaca kaca. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, ingin melihat sosoknya, melihat bola matanya, menggenggam tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya… Meskipun hanya sekali sebelum aku pergi nanti…" Hankyung berbisik. Dia mendengus pelan mengabaikan air matanya.

"Umma tahu…" Mrs Tan memeluk Hankyung dengan penuh sayang.

"Tapi Heechul tidak boleh tahu ini… sebelum semuanya sudah berakhir…" Hankyung berkata pelan. Mrs Tan hanya mengangguk kecil menandakan dia memahami apa yang dikatakan Hankyung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya… Hingga akhir hidupku…"

_I can see the sun in the distance  
>Then with you I'm willing to finish<br>Through the rain and the darkness  
>I'm ready to go the way with you<br>Cause on the other side of this journey  
>There's a longing life that is fading<br>With a love that I've been holding  
>I'm giving it to you<em>

_Doushite – DBSK_

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai!<strong>

**Akhirnyaa.. (hufth~) **

**Gimana readers? Jelek atau bagus? Itu tergantung pendapat anda ^^**

**Kamsahamnida buat yang ngikutin dan baca serta Reviews.**

**Jika ada banyak kekurangan author minta maaf sedalam dalamnya **

**Annyeong! ^^**


End file.
